Changing faces
by LebaneseForSnix
Summary: Werewolf!Santana When Santana disappears durning the nationals trip to New York Brittany is left devastated. But when she returns months later will Brittany still want the new changed Santana? And what will Santana's new 'family' think of their alphas choice in mate? Brittana endgame
1. Chapter 1: Changing Places

**I'm going through writers block with I got you so I started writing this to get my creative juices flowing :) hope you enjoy.**

**Few things, you have to pretend that The new directions went to New York in there sophomore year not junior year for this to work, and santana was geeky and shy but still besties with Brittany who's still exactly as she is normally. San won't be geeky for long but I will be doing a badass!britt nerd!santana fic when I'm done with this and I got you :) **

Changing faces

Chapter one

Santana's POV

"Thanks for joining glee club with me San, I know you don't like going up in front of loads of people, so it really means a lot." Brittany says as we sit on the plane ride to New York. I hate planes. Why couldn't we just get the train or a coach. Enclosed spaces make me feel sick. And at least with those ones theres a chance of escape. I feel my hands shaking and I'm sweating profusely. Brittany doesn't seem to notice and continues holding onto my hand, brushing her thumb over my knuckles. I try to ignore the tingly feeling I get from her touch and look up to see her studying me with those eyes, her little oceans of beauty. I smile at her and she grins at me.

"S-s okay Br-Britt, I'd do a-anything for you. Y-you kn-know that." I state and she squeezes my hand tighter.  
"And that's why you're my best friend Sanny, I don't know what I'd do with out you." She beams at me, stroking a loose piece of hair hair out of my face and behind my glasses. I try my best to conceal my blush but she's already looking away, she's looking at him, the one that makes me flinch at the word she uses to describe me. Her friend. What I'd give to call her mine. But alas, she's straight and even if she wasn't have I looked in a mirror. I'm a dork. I have horn rimmed glasses. I wear hoodies and geeky comic book t-shirts. I have a lightsaber collection, a superhero bed spread and my best friend apart from Brittany is my Mom. Oh and I have what grandparents like to call a "baby face." Which in simple terms means I'm chubby. Every cheerios dream. So to cut it short, I'm desperately in love with my best friend, the best friend who at this very moment is being flirted with by my other more guppy friend Sam Evans. I'm not the jealous type... Well not the type to act on it, so I just look away and stick my headphones in. I smile at the tune that blocks my senses, Valerie by Amy Winehouse. I would sound awesome singing this song, too bad I'm too shy to try. I close my eyes and sleep overwhelms me.

_I sprint through the forest at amazing speed. The wind brushes past my streamline body, my fur is blowing back sending tingles across my skin. The full moon beams ahead, guiding me. I can feel the dirt underneath my feet, the crunch of the leaves agaimst my heated skin. I run out of the trees and into an open meadow, thats when I see her. she's far off in the distance, waiting for me, her pure white fur flowing in the breeze. And her topaz blue eyes lock with mine. She has a single black and red stripe that goes down her right side, those are my colours, I cant see myself but I know its true. I slow my pace and strut towards her. She's smaller that I am. More fragile. I brush my face past hers and take in her sweet sent. I can hear her thoughts are clear in my head, she wants me like I want her. I hear her take in my scent and I put our foreheads together, at last, she's mine._

I feel a shaking on my shoulder and attempt to swat it away. "N-no Mami, tired." I hear a giggle that my mother would never produce and my eyes fly open. I turn to find a giggling Brittany and start to blush. "Sorry what was that Sanny, whose your Mommy?" She asks jokingly and my cheeks burn brighter. She knows I won't answer her question so she stands and holds her out hand for me. "Come on we've landed, we're in New York!" She practically yells, I smile at her behaviour and unhook my seatbelt before taking her hand and letting her lead me out of the plane. We walk through security and towards baggage. The rest of the glee club were already there waiting. I retrieve my superman suitcase (cos I'm that badass) and head towards the rest of the group, Brittany in tow. We join them and are greeted kindly before setting off towards our hotel. Mr Schue decides to use the mini bus journey to tell us we will be room sharing and who we will be sharing with. I got Brittany, boo yah, I stopped listening after that because who cares who's with who, I'm rooming with my best friend, nothing could possibly ruin this trip. Or so I thought.

The hotel is... Nice, in theory. Well its better than most of the motels back in Lima and i'm in New York I can't complain. I grab my suit case and wheel it through the small hotel lobby. The rest of the new directions said to meet up again once we were unpacked so we could go exploring. I feel like running up to my room but I don't want to draw attention to myself, so I settle for a fast walk instead. Floor 6 room 9b, I had to remember that, Brittany, bless her heart, will never remember. She's not stupid, I don't care what anyone says, she just sees the world differently, I wish I could live in the magical land she does, life would be a lot less depressing. Don't get me wrong my life is awesome, rich parents, great school grades, I mean yeah I get bullied a bit for being in glee and my nerdyness but I'm not unhappy. I just feel like there's something missing, I thought that it could have been my lack of a love life, but it feels bigger than that. I shrug off the thought and head down the hallway. An overly quiet Brittany at my heels, I wonder why she's not talking. She wouldn't stop going on about this trip and now she's acting calm... It's weird. She's up to something. I use the key card and we head into the room. There's two double beds, a bathroom and a tv. The room is covered with cream wallpaper and the floor is carpeted to match the walls. I run and jump landing on my back on the bed closest to the balcony doors. Brittany giggles and runs to join me. She lands next to me with a thud and we both start chuckling.  
"B?" I say looking over at the girl at my side. She turns on her side and props her head up with her arm. "Yeah?" I match her position. "What's on your mind?". "This conversation." She says immediately and I laugh. I'm one of the few people who can tell when she's joking. She smirks at me. "But really, it's well, Sam asked me out." She says, studying my face for a reaction. My face falls slightly but I quickly mask it. "R-really, c-cool." I say, I stutter anyway, so she shouldn't be able to tell how devastated I truly am. "I said no." I look up quickly to meet her eyes, confusion running through my features. "W-why?" I ask. I mean seriously, Sam was hot, and if I wasn't 100% gay I would be crushing on him so bad... What can I say, I have a thing for blondes. "I dunno, I'm just not attracted to him I guess." She says unsure of herself. "B-but you always fl-flirt, and h-he re-really likes you." I counter, what the hell am I doing. "Do you want me to go out with him?" She asks, that question confuses me, why is she looking at me like that? She looks... Disappointed. "I t-think y-you should g-give him a ch-chance." Seriously? What the fuck santana? Way to push her away. She nods, "yeah, you're right. Worst comes to worst il lose what? like 2 hours of my time." She states, but still seems strangely upset, weird. "Exactly, a-and if that's the case we will h-have to b-uy a shit t-t-ton of ice cream, to m-make up for it." She smiles at my statement, squeals then jumps up off the bed. "Awesome, but we really should get unpacked now." She walks over to my suit case and brings it over to me. "My bet is that every single pair of underwear you have brought has a superhero on it." She winks at me and I giggle and blush. "M-maybe." I mutter and she laughs again. God I love her laugh. It's definitely my favourite sound. It's almost as good as her smell... Okay that sounded stalkerish, but it's not my fault I have highly attuned senses. Having a great sense of smell isn't so fun when it's chilli day at school... What can I say, it's a blessing and a curse.

We spend the next 10 minutes unpacking our clothes. We don't have much to unpack since the trip only lasts 4 days so it doesn't take too long. Mr Schue said he wanted to be able to bring us here for longer but due to budget cuts it wasn't allowed. Oh well.

We are already out of the room and nearing the lobby when the pain hits me. It isn't the first time this has happened but it's definitely more painful than before. It feels like I'm being stabbed repeatedly in the stomach. "Argh." I groan as I bend over adding pressure to the pained area. "Santana?!" I hear Brittany yell as she rushes to my side. "Santana are you okay?" I shake my head and fall down onto all fours. The pain begins to subside slightly but when I try to stand back up it shoots through me again. "J-just g-give me a min-minute." She nods but remains at my side. Clutching her arm around my waste. I take deep breaths and the pain eventually stops. I let out one large breath and Brittany helps me to my feet. "What the hell was that?" She asks, I see fear behind her perfect eyes and I don't like it. "I d-don't know. I-it's been ha-happening for t-two days now." I tell her. It's nothing to worry about. Im probably getting the flu or something. "You should see a doctor." She says calmly, but I can tell she's being firm, that she won't take no for an answer. "I-I will... After n-nationals." She sighs but I can tell she won't argue. "Fine but I'm taking you myself to make sure you go." I grin at her and we link pinkies as we make our way to meet everyone.

New York is amazing, the bright lights, the food, the entertainment. But I can't help but miss the woodlands and fields we have back in Lima. There's so many people here and it's all so cramped together I feel like I can't breathe. Our last stop of the day is Central Park, and even though I'd love to be exploring it with Brittany at my side, fate is against me. She has taken this time to go talk to Sam about the arrangements for their date, so I'm wheeling Artie through the park and trying my best not stare at the blondes. The park makes me feel more at ease. A wide space filled with trees and nature, it's more my speed. Me and Artie remain in a comfortable silence and I steer us away from the others to get us both an ice cream. He thanks me kindly and we turn to return to the group, only to see they have disappeared. I stop in my tracks and look from left to right, nothing. "Did you see where they went?" Artie asks me looking up from in his chair, I shake my head and he looks away. The glee club know I don't talk much. I only ever really talk to Brittany, I'm shy and my stutter doesn't help me in social situations. I try and see if I can hear any obnoxious singing to pinpoint where they are but of course Rachel Berry takes this moment to be quiet. One thing I do hear though is the laugh that I love but I don't feel happy about it, more upset that I wasn't the one to make her produce it. How sad is that. I head over to the noise and realise no one even noticed we were gone, figures, well except Brittany of course. We make plans to go out for dinner with the teachers and head back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel me, Brittany, Artie and Rory hang out in the lobby for a bit. I feel calm. I always do when I'm in a smaller group. Artie's showing me the new Spider-Man comic he got while we were shopping earlier, it's one of the earliest editions and its in mint condition, is it possible to be in love with pictures, cos if so I'm going to marry that comic. He said he's been saving for months and had it reserved in-store ready for this trip. How pissed would he have been if we didn't qualify for nationals. "I bought a special case and box to pack it in for the trip home, you can never be too careful." He states. "C-can I h-hold it?" I ask him pouting. "You know I would but I don't wanna take any chances Santana, you understand right?" He returns I nod and sigh. "Sorry." I shrug and smile. "Il show you the signed lightsaber my mom got me for my 16th when we get back to make up for it." I beam at him and he laughs, "well that's that settled." Brittany pulls out of her conversation with Rory and turns to face me. "Speaking of Birthdays, we should arrange a meal for tomorrow to celebrate yours Sanny." I smile enthusiastically at her and nod, sweet 16, my mom wanted to arrange a full on party for back home but I refused to let her. I'm not nearly popular enough and hate the attention. A nice meal with the glee club would be perfect. "Lunch meal or dinner?" She asks me, I ponder it a moment before replying. "L-lunch, I p-refer early eating, a-and I don't w-want you to h-have to re-rearrange your d-date." I show no expression when I speak and she just nods with a serious face before jumping up. "Awesome, il go tell the others." And with that she walks off leaving me, Artie and Rory baffled. "What was that all about?" Rory attempts to say in a thick mumble. Artie looks over at me confused. "What did he just say?" I shrug and Rory slinks back into his chair. "But anyway, what was that all about? Brittany seemed pissed." Rory sighs and I shrug again, she's been acting really weird. Il ask her about it tonight.

I look at my watch and see that it's already 6:45pm, we are meeting up for dinner at half 7 so I decide I'd better go up and get ready. I wave goodbye to the boys and head up in the elevator. Once I reach my room I jump straight in the shower, scrubbing my dark brown locks first before cleaning the rest of my body. I step out of the shower and wrap my hair up in a towel. Before I wrap my body up I study myself in the mirror. I swear I look less chubby then I did a few days ago, my face has slimmed out a bit and so has my stomach, maybe puberty is deciding to help me out for once, it has only done that once before, and that was by giving me an awesome rack, didn't help me on the whole height thing though, looks like I'm stuck at 5ft 4 forever. I sigh and wrap a towel around my body before going out to grab some clothes. I slam into something hard and we fall to the ground with a thud. "Ow." I look down to see Brittany looking up at me, wide eyed and red faced. Shit, I'm naked. I'm naked and laying on top of my crush, I don't know whether to be embarrassed or turned on. Il go with embarrassed. I jump up quickly, grab my clothes and lock myself back in the bathroom. Well that was horrifying. I change at a slow pace and linger in the bathroom for as long as possible. When I do head out I notice that she's changed as well. She's now wearing a white duck t-shirt, black shorts with suspenders, white knee high socks, black converse and a panda hat...hot. I look down at myself and sigh, I'm sporting a black guns n roses t-shirt, black sweat pants, black vans and a grey hoodie, not so hot. I try and avoid eye contact but fail miserably when she starts giggling. I look up at her confused. "What?" I ask inspecting myself before looking back at her. She giggles for a bit longer before answering. "Did that count as going to second base?" She asks and I giggle and roll my eyes at her, I wish. She runs and links my pinkie with hers before leading me back down to the lobby.

1 hour later

We ended up deciding on going to Frankie and Bennies for dinner, it's not breadstix but pretty close. I'm sat next to Artie and Brittany, Artie's on the corner of the table and Brittany's next to Sam, he carries on trying to get her attention but she just ignores him. Defeated he turns to Quinn and joins her conversation with Finn, I smile slightly at that. I'm almost done with my main course and everyone else seems close to finishing too. I feel a familiar pain in my stomach and grip onto the table as well as my ribs. The pain seems to travel up my nerves and eventually my whole body begins to ache. I yelp out in pain slightly and pull both arms around my stomach. What the hell is happening? A few glee members, including Brittany and Artie look at me concerned and I stand up, mumbling excuses about going to the bathroom before leaving. When I enter the ladies room it's completely empty. I stand in front of a sink and splash my face with cold water, I look up into the mirror to find my irises are glowing red. I blink and shake my head, when I look up my eyes are back to normal and the pain is gone. I loosen the grip around my stomach and look down to my stinging skin. I pull up my shirt and find four deep scratch marks covering my sides, I look down at my nails, they're blunt, how did they cause that much damage. I pull down my shirt just as Brittany walks in the door. She walks over to me, anger showing on her features, great what did I do now? Before I can say anything she slaps me across the face and pulls me into a hug. To say I was confused would be the understatement of the century, what the hell just happened? I return her hug and she pulls away and looks at me seriously "I'm taking you to the doctor, tomorrow, no exceptions." I go to argue but she cuts me off. "And before you ask, that slap was for not telling me when it started happening and trying to put off getting checked. I've never been so worried about you Santana." This is serious, she used my full name. I just nod and she smiles at me. She links my pinkie with hers and speaks again. "I'm taking you back to the hotel." "B-but dessert." I pout in response and she rolls her eyes smiling. "You're sick we need to get you some rest." I sigh but comply when she leads me out of the bathroom and back towards the table. "Mr Schue, Santana's not feeling well, is it okay if I take her back to the hotel, we know the way." He ponders for a moment before nodding, "Sure you are both trustworthy, get better soon Santana." I just nod.

We go to make our way out of the restaurant but not before some 6ft 5 beefy teenage boy bumps into Brittany spilling her to go drink all down her and knocking her bag on the floor. He goes to walk away and I snap, I grab him by his shirt and slam him into the corner of a booth so his back is flat against it but he's still standing straight. He looks down at me in shock. "You're going to apologise to her right now!" I yell drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He loses his shocked expression and looks down at me with a smirk, he's trying to hide it but I still see fear in his eyes. "Or what?" He says cockily, I smirk at him and get into his face. "Or.. Il rip your fucking balls off." I say calmly. His face falls. "You and what army?" He retorts and I smile again. Before letting go and backing away. He takes that as a sign of retreat and laughs before taking a swing at me. I quickly dodge his punch and before I can make a hit Puck and Finn are pulling him away. The fear on his face makes me chuckle, "this army", I say before grabbing the wrist of a shocked Brittany and standing her in front of my attacker. "Now what do we say?" He looks at me stubbornly and shakes his head. "Wrong answer." I say before punching him in the gut. He winces and mumbles under his breath. "What was that?" I say cockily. "I said sorry!" He yells. "I don't think you mean it." I say before punching him again. "San, stop." I turn to face a sobbing Brittany and unclench my fists. She pulls me into a hug and I return it. "S-sorry." I mumble before fainting into her arms.

I wake up in a sunlit room, my visions blurred and I can't remember how I got here. I turn, grab my glasses and turn again to find a sleeping blonde sprawled out beside me. Yeah, I defiantly would have remembered that. I put my hand on her shoulder and shake her awake. "B-Britt, what happened?" I ask her, laying flat on my back and staring up and the ceiling. She yawns and sits up looking down at me. "You don't remember?" She asks. I shake my head. "I remember walking out of the bathroom with you and that it." I say and she stares at me shocked. "What? Is my morning breath really that bad?" I ask fearfully checking my breath. "San, you didn't stutter." She states and I look at her wide eyed, what the hell? "A-awesome." She laughs at me and I roll my eyes. "Don't speak so soon." I grin at her and she laughs again. "Anyway, about last night. You kind of beat up some guy cos he spilt and drink on me and then you passed out." My jaw drops, "I what?" I mumble. "You beat up a beefy ass college guy that looked like a tank on legs." I laugh at her description. "Woah." She nods at me "my thoughts exactly." I go to stand up but my head starts pounding, I rub my temples, make my way over to the closest and get out some clothes to wear. Brittany does the same and goes to shower while I get changed in the room. Once we're both ready we head down to get breakfast with the others. As we reach the stairs she leans over and kisses my cheek, "happy birthday San." She says before leading me down the stairs.

I'm having a mean girls moment. You know one of those moments when you walk into a room and you can tell everyone was literally just talking about you. I cower a bit and hide behind Brittany slightly. She glares at them and they look away, all except one. Noah Puckerman takes this moment to saunter towards me, a smug grin plastered across his face. He puts his arm around my shoulders and leans into my ear. "What you did yesterday, it was really sexy, and it made me realise that beneath this geeky exterior you're kinda hot." My face flushes and I send him a disgusted look, I pull his arm from around my shoulder and go to face Britt but she's walking away, towards Sam. I sigh at the fact that the only empty seat remaining is the one next to Puck. I gingerly take it and he sits next to me, still smirking. I swear he is a prime example of why I don't find men attractive. He continues talking to me but I just ignore him, I spend the rest of breakfast picking at my food and stealing glances at Brittany who is flirting and giggling with Sam. I try not to glare and fail miserably. Puck seems to pick up on it and places his arm around the back of my chair, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "You really shouldn't be jealous you know? I mean she's you're best friend it's not right." My breath hitches in my throat, he knows I like her. "I mean if you have a crush on Sam it's fine and all but he's Brittany's boyfriend don't be jealous." "They are not dating." I snap and he flinches. "Woah, don't worry I can help relieve that sexual frustration if you want." I huff and throw him a scowl before storming out of the room. I'm halfway down the hallway when I strong hand grabs onto my wrist and spins me around. "Where are you going?" Brittany says, her voice laced with anger. "Out." I say calmly pulling my wrist away from her. "What is wrong with you, you've been being bitchy this entire trip, it's really starting to bring me down." I roll my eyes. "Really? I've been being bitchy? Says the girl who's hardly said two words to me this entire trip. The girl who left me to sit with Noah Fuckerman so she could have eye sex with her new boyfriend." She stares at me stunned. I don't stutter when I'm pissed off... Good to know. "So that's what this is about, me and Sam... You're jealous." She states and I roll my eyes again. "Really Brittany? Don't flatter yourself. I'm so out of here." I turn and speed walk away. "Where are you going to go?" She yells. "Away from you!" And I head up in the elevator.

2 hours later.

Somehow I end up back in Central Park, I don't really remember coming here and it's only 30 minutes from the hotel so I don't know what took me so long. I stare down and pick at my nail beds. I should go back and apologise, she was right, I was being jealous and bitchy. I'm not normally like that, I've been changing a lot lately, stuttering less, being more aggressive more... Protective. God what the hell is wrong with me? I stand up from the bench I'm sitting on and my head starts pounding. I see red. "I'm so fucking stupid!" I yell out to the sky, I grab my head and the pain overwhelms me, I fall to my knees and for the second time in two days, I lose consciousness.

When I awaken, I'm surrounded by darkness, I can feel the smooth humming of an engine beneath me. A hear a voice that I don't recognise and turn towards it, my head pounding. "You're safe now, we will take care of you." I don't know why, but I believe him. I place my head back on the solid floor and close my tired eyes.

Brittany's POV

2 hours ago.

Argh that girl can be so infuriating. She's never acted this way before, and although its completely hot I don't like it. She's the reason I'm even going on a date with Sam, I didn't want to... I don't think about him that way. I don't think about any guy that way, I'm not gay though. I mean I may have a tiny crush on Santana but we're like sisters and I guess being so close with her is confusing. I couldn't help but feel jealous of her and Puck earlier though, it's really petty of me but I can't help it. She's adorable, her stutter, although annoying to some is kinda hot, but I really like her new aggressive side. Stop Brittany, that's your best friend. She's right though, I have been distant, maybe if I give her a while to calm down we can talk it over. Il spend the day with Sam, then in a few hours il meet up with her for her birthday lunch and we can talk, I need to tell her how I feel, or at least how I think I feel.

4 hours later.

I had a really awesome morning, Sam's such a great guy, I feel bad that I don't like him back. I head straight upstairs to see if Santana's in our room, she's bound to be back by now. I peek inside and find it empty. I shrug and head downstairs to find Artie and Rory sitting in the lobby. "Have you guys seen Santana?" I ask nicely. "I was actually gonna ask you the same thing Brittany, Mr Schue is getting worried, she left the hotel and no ones seen her since." I start to panic, this really isn't like her, she never just wonders off. Maybe I should try calling her. I pull out my phone and dial her number it rings twice before I hear someone pick up. "Hello? Santana, where are you? I've been so- " I'm cut off by the person on the other end. "Santana can't come to the phone, she's with her own kind now and she's safe, don't call this number again." It's a male voice, with a hint of a Spanish accent. I'm about to reply when the phone cuts off. I start crying hysterically. Artie and Rory look at me in shock. "Someone's taken her." I tell them and Rory jumps up. "They said that she's with her own kind and not to call her again." Artie comes over to me and grabs my hand. "We need to tell Mr Schue." I nod and we head off to find our teacher.

Once we find Mr Schue and explain to him what happened he quickly leaves the room and calls Santana's parents, it feels like he's on the phone with them forever. Once he returns to the room I can't read his expression. "What did they say?" I ask him, holding back from sobbing any more. "Her mom seemed really shocked when I told her that she was missing, I repeated what the person who took her said over the phone and she told me that they would deal with it, she said to not call the police and that her people will deal with it... And then she hung up." I look at him with a shocked expression... What the hell is going on? What does she mean she'll handle it. "I don't care what she says, we have to call the police!" I yell reaching for Mr Schues phone. He pulls it away from me and shakes his head. "We can't get involved in things we don't understand Brittany, we have to let Santana's family handle this." I step away from him and my tears fall again. "I am her family." I mumble before running out of the room and towards the one I should be sharing with Santana. I slump down onto my bed and feel something rough on my pillow. I lean up and examine it, it's a piece of paper, a note. It's short and plain, it's from her.

Brittany,

I'm sorry for ruining your trip to New York. You're right, I've been a bitch and I was jealous... I found the present you got for me, you need to get better hiding places, hope you don't mind me taking it, its beautiful and I couldn't help myself

I'm sorry

Love always,  
Santana xox

I clutch the note to my chest and hot tears burn my cheeks, please let her come back.

**Dun dun dun... Hope you guys like it :) I will update I got you in the next week just need to get flowing again, should I stick with this? I warn you that the next chapter might not have much brittana cos it's gonna be just Santana but I hope you'll stick with me. Love you guys. Xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Changing Famlies

**Hey guys its update time :)  
Forgot in last one but I don't own glee, if I did Brittana would already have amazing multi racial lady babies  
I apologise for mistakes with Spanish I literally know nothing of the language**

**Okay so I didn't really check the first chapter cos I wanted to know if it was something you guys wanted me to peruse before I committed to it. Someone said about splitting speech apart and I have for this chapter, I do normally do that but I forgot when I went over chapter 1.**

**THIS IS A BRITTANA FIC NOT BRAM, I put a flirtationship there to make a reason for Britt and San to argue, and emphasised the fact the Brittany was not interested in him to try and make it obvious that they won't be the relationship in this fic. I might make them go out over pity but it will only last a few chapters and would mainly be because of a few songs I want Santana to sing, who doesn't like embarrassing Sam in front of everyone. I know that one of you said you hate Bram but i cant do the songs if i do Britt and Artie cos him and san are really close...BRITTANY AND SANTANA WILL BE TOGETHER, I'm NOT RUSHING IT BUT IT WILL HAPPEN SO CALM DOWN. haha**

**I need a beta, someone who's not scared to be blunt, I need honesty about my work to make this a good fic, PM or review if interested, this chapter is once again unbeta'd so there will be mistakes, sorry... It's really hard for me to check my own work. Don't bother picking up on them cos there ain't much I can do.**

**Oh yeah, to the guest who said I used some words incorrectly could you point them out so I can see where I went wrong or explain in case I accidentally used colloquialisms from my area. :)**

Chapter 2

Santana's POV

I wake up in a warm dimly lit room. I'm lying a familiar bed spread but I'm not at home. I sit up and observe my surroundings, where ever I am it looks like someone attempted to redecorate this room to match my one at home, but I can tell the differences. One being that the room is made of wood so I'm assuming I'm in a cabin of some sorts. I know what you're thinking, why the hell isn't she panicking? she's in a strange place and someone's trying to replace her home. I don't know why, I just feel safe, like nothing can hurt me. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror, I'm still dressed in what I changed into before breakfast, thank god, I didn't want an awkward run in with whoever had to change this hot mess. But there's one thing different about me. I look like I've once again lost a shit ton of weight, like seriously my pants are falling down. I quickly tighten the strings so they are secured in place and head out of the room. I search the house but I find no one inside. I do however smell smoke and the distinct smell of steak cooking... Mmm Food.

I head through the cabin kitchen and out the back door, following the strong smell. Behind the cabin is a vast expanse of woodland, I navigate through it easily and find myself in a clearing. In the middle of the area there is a large fire burning surrounded by 14 people that I have never seen before, and 1 that I love dearly. One of them, a boy of around 18 sees me approaching, he nudges the boy beside him and the group turn to look at me in sync, all smiling like a welcoming committee. Surprisingly I don't shy away from their looks, I hold my head high and continue my stride towards that familiar face. My Abuela walks over to me and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Welcome mija, que ya estás despierto. (You're finally awake.)" I smile up at her, lost for words. I haven't seen my Abuela for over four years. Not that I blame her, it was my mother who severed my connection with her.

"sí Abuela... lo siento de ser contundente, pero ¿dónde estoy?" (Yes grandmother... I don't mean to be blunt but, where am I?) I ask her, not being able to help myself, I try to be more polite by speaking Spanish, as I know she prefers it and she just smiles at me.

"You're home." She says cryptically before turning towards the crowd of anxious looking strangers.

"I know you have a lot of questions mija, but first I would like to introduce you to some people. Everyone this, as you know, is Santana, your newest member. And santana this, is your new family." She says motioning towards a group of anxious looking teenagers, 7 boys and 2 girls, I counted.

"What do you mean family? and newest member of what?...Is this a cult?... And i didn't stutter... Why the hell aren't I stuttering? qué clase de loco Voodoo mierda es esto .. es una broma .. Dónde está mi madre y amigas .. mis amigas que tengo que volver a New York!"

I start mumbling in Spanish and completely lose myself in thoughts of New York and nationals and... Brittany, I need to apologise to Brittany, she's probably still mad at me and I need to fix it, I hate when's she's mad. i feel a hard slap across my face and I see red.  
"Santana calm down, let us explain." One of the boys says.

"Did you just slap me?" I ask, my voice laced with anger.

"You needed to calm down so we can talk to you." He retorts,

"and what makes you think you can touch me without my permission." I snap at him and he cowers back, proving my dominance.

I smirk, proud of myself, but my expression changes to one of pain and I feel pounding inside my skull. I fall to me knees and yelp out. I feel blood rushing from my ears, nose and mouth and my eyes begin to water.

"What the hell? How is she changing? she's not even old enough."

"Does that mean she's the..."

"No it doesn't!"

I feel my bones cracking and my muscles stretching, I cry out again.

"Get the fuck back."

I look up and see the two girls pulling my Abuela and two older men into the woods while the boys all stand around staring at me. I take a step forward on all fours and the pain stops. They all look at me with wide eyes and take a step back. One of them takes large strides backwards before taking a run at me, he jumps up and transforms mid air. A giant grey and black wolf lands in his place, I'm shocked but I stand my ground. He approaches me and attempts size me up. I'm larger than he is and when he tries to sniff my face I growl at him and he jumps back. He tries to step forward and I bare my teeth at him. He cowers back, bowing down as I stand above him. The others all follow his lead, they all turn into their wolf forms and stand in front of me bowing their heads in submission. Even the girls who left for the woods approach and join them... So that's what my Abuela meant by newest member... I'm a pack member.

"_So you are the Alpha_." I hear a voice inside my head.

_"I told you Jorge, you owe me 10 bucks._" Another voice replies.

_"Shut up Dante, it was Richie that said she wasn't the Alpha not me."_ Another voice joins in.

"_Guys stop throwing your thoughts around she looks so freaking confused._" A female voice enters.

_So we all just casually read each others thoughts... That won't get annoying._

_"Oh it gets extremely annoying, but it only happens in wolf form, so you don't have to worry too much."_

_"Yeah but I heard the alpha gets to listen to our thoughts whenever she wants_." I hear the voice of Dante reply.

_"She is not the alpha_!" A deeper voice yells through the conversation.

_What and you are... You didn't look very dominant when you bowing to me like a little bitch._

Holy shit where did that come from.

_"Oh my god burn!"_ Jorge says and I hear laughter from everyone but the voice who questioned my dominance,

"_You are nothing but a child."_

_Once again, bowed. Like. A. Bitch. And I'm pretty sure the fact that I know it's true even though I have no idea what the hell is going on, just emphasises my point._

_"I like this girl_." Dante says. _"I'm so with her when this fight breaks out."_

"_Sameage_." Jorge says and they both walk to stand at my sides. The rest of the pack slowly follows leaving the elder wolf facing me alone.

He grunts "_whatever, I see where your loyalty lies mutts_." And he walks off.

_"Don't mind Richie, he thinks cos he was the first to turn that makes him the leader of everything._" The second female voice says.

"_When really it makes him the leader of grey hair and rocking chairs_." Jorge says.

_So can I go human now or..._

"_Probably not until morning for you, Dante and Jorge will stay with you until then. Then me and Mona will find you when you change back... You're kinda gonna be naked and you are so not close enough with these boys yet."_

_Dually noted. What do I do until then._

_"Have fun, wolfing up is awesome, we can go hunting_!" Dante exclaims.

"_Hells yeah_!" Jorge retorts.

"_We will meet you when you are ready and officially introduce everyone and everything you need to know."_

I nod my wolf head and set off with Jorge and Dante into the woods... This is so freaking awesome.

I wake up to the sun rising in the distance, I have a blanket over my body and am covered by the shade of the trees. A pile of clothes is situated by my head with a note on top. I try putting my glasses on but they blur my vision.. Oh yeah, wolf sight.

_Put these on, follow the scent you find on the headband to find us._

_Mona. X_

I get dressed and reach down for the headband, follow the scent, awesome, I take a deep breath through my nose and pull in the distinctive smell. A trail is laid out before me and I follow it all the way back to the cabin I was in yesterday. Everyone is sitting out on the deck waiting for me, my Abuela is with them as are the two older men who ran off the day before. A seat has been saved for me and after greeting everyone I take it, sitting in next to my Abuela and Dante.

"So I think it's about I formally introduce you to everyone, you already know Dante and Jorge-" both the boys wave at me and I grin back at them.

"Next to them is Frankie, then Carlos, then Cameron-" I smile at the first to boys then the girl I must've spoken to yesterday.

"Next to Cameron is Mona, her boyfriend José, Richie and Timothy." My Abuela finishes, I nod at them, sending a small glare at Richie.

"Everyone calls me T-dog." Timothy states.

"No-one calls you that." States José, awarding him with a laugh from all of us and a punch from Timothy.

"Well you guys know who I am, but I still need this stuff explained, cos like what the hell?" I say and they all nod.

"Basically everyone here, apart from your Abuela, mine and Jorge's grandpa, Patrick and Richie's uncle, Leonardo are part of our 'pack'. We are basically a family of werewolves that all got the gene from our parents." Dante tells me.

"Wait, so my parents are werewolves?" I ask shocked, why wouldn't they tell me?

"Not exactly, they both carry the gene but none of our pack have actually turned for over 200 years. You're also the only one of us to have two parents with the gene." Cameron says.

"They still should have told me."

"They didn't want this life for you mija, well your mother didn't, she thought by taking you away from the rest of the pack you would never turn. Obviously, she was wrong." My Abuela informs me.

"That is so messed up, you're lucky we found you when you did." Carlos says.

"What why? I mean I agree that they are messed up but why am I lucky you found me?"

"If we didn't you could have turned and hurt someone, you'll be really unstable for the first few months. So it's a good thing you are with us." He replies.

"Wait, so that means I can't go home?" I ask, I don't want to say away from home.

"You are home, you have to stay with the pack now, they are your family and you are their leader." Patrick states.

"What about school and my friends?" I say jumping to my feet. I'm getting hysterical now I can't just leave them, what about Brittany, I never even got the chance to say goodbye.

"You'll be home schooled and you can't stay in contact with them, at least not while you're still new, it's too dangerous for you to be around them and talking to them will make the wolf do what your heart desires, you won't be able to stop yourself from seeing them." Leonardo replies. I start to approach him, how dare he think he can tell me who I can and can't see, I can feel the wolf taking over, I try my hardest but I know I can't stop it.

"You're just emphasising my point."

I growl at him,

"maybe il let you see them again, in say 2 or 3 years."

Jorge and Dante stand and pull me back, I struggle out of their hands and jump over the deck balcony, turning mid air and sprinting off into the woods. I hear my name being called behind me but I ignore it, I just keep running.

I find myself back in the clearing I was in earlier, I approach the large lake I hadn't noticed before and look down at my reflection. No surprise that the face staring back at me is not my own, it's a wolfs. I have deep brown, almost black eyes. My fur is as dark as night and has tinges of red flowing through it, running down my left side is a single white stripe. I think back to my dream, the one with the white, blue eyed wolf, just like my stripe, she had one that matched my fur color as well. I don't know who she is but I know she's my mate, I heard about those in a fanfiction I read once. Wolves, especially werewolves are bonded with their 'mate' for life. Every wolf has a soul mate, but few have ever found their 'one'. Most make do by choosing a mate and bonding with them, it helps fill the emptiness inside a wolfs heart just enough to make them feel content. But everyone knows the space can only truly be filled by their soul mate. And I know that she is mine. I don't care how I do it, but I know I must find her and claim her as my own.

A few hours after my l visit to the lake I find myself back in my room. I apparently fell asleep by the water and someone carried me up here, il have to thank whoever it was. I stand up and look at my reflection again, I'm now in my pj's... Awkward. I look at the time and see that it's the afternoon. Deciding I might as well get changed I pull off my top and practically scream at what I see in the mirror. When the fuck did that happen. "Dios Mío!"I yell and hear someone run into the room,

"Santana, what happened? Are you hurt?" I turn around to face Cameron looking down at myself in shock before looking up to face her with wide eyes.

"Cameron, when the fuck did I get abs." I look down again and sure as hell, below my bra and ribs are little well tanned indents. I can't help but flex as I turn to look at myself in the mirror again. I hear a loud laugh behind me.

"Yeah Lopez, you're hot stuff now, it's a werewolf thing, you'll get used to it."

"Erm, can I borrow some clothes, mine are kind of gonna be to big for me now." I say blushing, fucking abs... So awesome.

"Sure, I don't have any superheroes though." She teases and I send her the Lopez signature eye roll, sounds like something Brittany would say... Brittany. My heart swells at the thought of her. I quickly brush it off and follow Cameron to her room, which is apparently next door to mine. Good to know. She gathers up some clothes from her closet and hands them to me.

"Here you go these should fit, il go pick you up some stuff that's more your style tomorrow." She smiles at me and I go into my room to get changed. She gave me a pair of black shorts and a loose cropped black t-shirt with an eagle on it that shows off the bottom of my new abs. I get changed and look at my reflection, I look kinda, hot. I shake my head, throw on my black low top converse and go back into Cameron's room.

"You look hot." She states simply I laugh at her.

"That's what I said.. So about getting me new clothes, could you get me some stuff that is a mixture of my old style and this new awesome style. I feel like switching up a bit." I say and she grins.

"Sounds awesome, oh I found something that might fit into that category." She walks over to me and hands me a black snap back with the superman symbol on the front. I beam at her and she chuckles,

"thought you might like that. Now come here and let me do your hair and makeup, you look like you've just woken up." She says pulling me towards her dresser.

"I have just woken up." She rolls her eyes at me and begins working on my hair.

An excruciatingly long makeup and hair session later

"Done, what do you think?" I look up and take a glimpse of my new reflection for the first time, my jaw literally drops. I actually look like a girl. And fucking sexy one at that. I'm actually glowing, my lips look fuller, my skin looks clearer and my eye lashes look longer.

"Il take that as a positive." Cameron says laughing at my expression. I don't answer, I turn around and hug her tight and she returns the embrace straight away.

"You're welcome." I take in Cameron's face, she's actually really pretty. She's Hispanic, like me and like every other member of our pack. She has silky black hair that reaches below her chin on one side and is shaved on the other. She's wearing an outfit similar to mine except her top is white and has the word bitch written on it. She has bright green eyes and thin lips. She's not my type but definitely attractive.

"Come one, we are all meeting at 6 to talk more about what's going on. And we have convinced Leonard to apologise for his behaviour, he's just annoyed that his nephew didn't get to be the Alpha." She then leads me downstairs and into the living area, not everyone is there this time. Just my Abuela, Dante, Jorge, José, Mona and Leonardo. Dante Looks up at me and smiles before doing a double take and choking on his drink.

"Woah Lopez, you look smoking!" José says winking at me, earning him a smack on the head and a few choice words in spanish from Mona.

"Yeah digging the new look girl, Thank you Cameron." Dante exclaims winking at us both, we just roll our eyes.

"I don't date family." I state with a smirk, earning laughs from my pack.

"We aren't actually related." He mumbles annoyed.

"I'm promised to someone else anyway."

"Who?" He says defensively.

"My mate." They all look at me confused.

"How could you have found your mate already? you only just turned." I hear someone ask.

"I don't know, I had a dream about another wolf, and I just know that we're soul mates, and due to the fact that none of you have pure white fur, I take it that it isn't one of you guys." I leave out the part about my mate being female, I don't want my second conversation with these people to be the one where I'm outed.

"We'll that explains the white stripe in your fur, but the fact that you have that means you've already met your mate. And soul mates are really rare, we don't know what will happen if you stay apart for too long." Patrick tells me, examining my face, deep in thought.

"We can't risk sending her back yet, it will put us all in danger, once we have finished her training we will workout this mate nonsense." Leonardo says, sounding bored with our conversation. It takes all my willpower not to glare at him as I nod and take a seat. I then get pounded with thousands of years worth of werewolf knowledge, my responsibilities as Alpha and my training regimen for the next few months... Oh joy.

A few hours later I'm heading out with Dante to start my fight training, il start off fighting in my human form then move into my wolf form as I gain more control. He tells me that he wants to see what I already know and gives me no warning before lunging at me. I quickly dodge his punch and send a kick into his side causing him to grunt. I smirk and he swipes to try and take out my legs, I quickly fly backwards, landing on my hands and sending two feet I to his chest. He falls back and I land on two feet.

A crowd has now formed and my pack mates are now taking bets in who the winner will be. Dante jumps back up and sends a kick into my side which I fail to block. I let out a yelp and he smiles.

"Come on shawty you gotta do better than that, stop being sucha noob." He teases and I laugh, I'm the queen of insults, nothing he says is gonna bother me.

I run at him, pulling my fist back, he quickly blocks his face and I flip over his head, I turn and send a punch into his back and kick the back of his knees, sending him falling flat on his face and earning an cheer from our crowd. I quickly straddle his back, twist up one of his arms behind his head and pull up one of his legs. He taps himself out quickly and I step off of him, lending him my hand to help him up.

"Woah you really showed me who's boss." Dante says, awkwardly scratching the back of his head and rolling his hurt shoulder.

"At least your not a sore loser, but since you did lose, your forfeit is that you all now have to refer to me as boss, or alpha." I grin at them all mischievously.

"What?! Why all of us? he's the one who got his ass kicked." Jorge states

"Because the fact that they sent him to train me shows at he was obviously the best at hand to hand combat, so the fact that I kicked his ass just shows that I'd be able to do much worse to the rest of you." Jorge opens his mouth to argue but closes it in defeat and I smirk at him.

"It's only fair." Dante says and I send him a smile which he returns.

"So since our alpha obviously doesn't need and hand to hand training does that mean she needs to be taught wolf fighting now?" Cameron asks.

"I don't see why not. But no partner fighting, cos I don't know about you guys but I don't want to have my head ripped off if she loses her temper." Dante states.

"Hey! I don't have that short a fuse, I can control my self." I retort and he laughs.

"Shit! Guys get back she's gonna blow." He fakes fear along with the other pack and they all step back.

"Boss we're really sorry, please don't kill us!"

"We're too young to die!" They all laugh and I cross my arms over my chest.

"You guys are assholes." I state, trying not to grin.

"But we're your assholes." Dante says, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Whatever, I still kicked your ass though." I mumble.

It's been a week since I was taken out of my old life and thrown into this new one. A week since I became I werewolf and a week since I left Brittany. I feel lost without her, I have this amazing new life but I can't stop thinking about her, about what could have happened between us. Maybe she's the one from my dreams. I hope she is.

Brittany's POV

It's been a week since Santana left. A week since my heart was shattered. I never knew how important she was to me until she was gone. I left New York straight away, there was no way I was going to be able to perform after what happened. If I'm honest, I don't think I'll ever be able to dance again without her here. We bonded though music, it was our thing. She used to write and sing and I'd dance. It's not the same without her, maybe I need to use music to make me feel her again.

No ones POV

Two bonded figures pace their rooms in sync. Santana sits with her guitar, looking out of her window. Brittany approaches the piano and sits facing the night sky. Both slowly begin to play, unaware of the others actions.

Santana:

_Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone cos  
I can't fight it anymore_

Both_:_

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_Santana:_

_For me it happens all the time_

Both_:_

_It's a quarter after  
one I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I lost all control  
And I need you now_

_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now_

Brittany_:_

_Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in  
The way you did before_

Both_:_

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

Brittany_:_

_for me it happens all the time_

Both_:_

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
but I lost all control  
and I need you now_

_And I don't know how  
I could do without  
I just need you now_

Brittany_:_

_Woah- oh_

Both_:_

_I guess I'd rather hurt than  
feel nothing at all_

Santana_:_

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now_

Brittany_:_

_And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now_

Both_:_

_And I don't know how  
I could do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now_

Santana_:_

_Oh baby I need you now._

Both girls move away from their instruments, silent tears caressing their cheeks and lay down in bed, crying themselves to sleep.

**Okay so the last part was really cheesy but I couldn't help it. Hope you guys liked that, I'm not very happy with it but... I know it was a ton of speech but I needed to get some stuff introduced so I can move on to the next chapter which may for may not involve Santana and Lima...**

**I only checked though this once so sorry for any mistakes I just felt bad for the long wait.**

**(Song was, need you now by lady antebellum)**

**Remember I need a beta so please tell me if you're interested.**


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Back

**Update! :) awesome response one the last chapter thanks guys :)**

**69 followers... Wanky**

**Still need a beta! So this is un-beta'd again sorry for any mistakes.**

**Here are the ages of the pack and Brittany and Santana, since you guys were all curious.**

**Santana and Brittany: 16  
Jorge and Dante (are twins): 18  
Cameron: 18 (was the youngest before santana)  
Carlos, Mona and Frankie: 19 but are still homeschooled.  
Timothy and José: 20  
Richie: 21**

**All of them turned at 18**

**Reply: Naya's snix: I'm one step ahead of you on that one ;)) x**

Chapter 3

Santana's POV

It's been 3 months. I wake up everyday to a new challenge, a new experience. I'm slowly gaining more and more control over my wolf side. I've discovered that being a wolf can make you gain individual powers and abilities, for example Carlos can plant thoughts into people's heads, creating illusions that are so realistic you feel like you can reach out and touch them. He's been using that ability against me a lot for my training. First it was for fighting, since everyone refused to fight me in the beginning. But eventually I started sparring with real people and he swapped to using his power to test my self control.

He creates illusions of my past, making images of my friends and family and hurting them to see if I lose control. He does it at random moments and at first I fell for it. But after months of training I can finally handle myself enough to ignore it. That was until he decided to add Brittany to the equation.

I'm sitting on the deck with a few of my pack members, telling them about what high school is like. We've all grown super close in the past months and school is something they all seem to be curious about. I'm in the middle of explaining what glee club is when I see her... Brittany. She's walking through the field towards us, she's wearing her cheerleading uniform and has a huge smile on her face. I smile at the sight and ready myself to walk towards her. Then, out of nowhere I see Carlos's wolf charge towards her, pinning her to the ground. The look on her face is enough to make me snap. I go to stand but feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Cameron.

"Santana, don't." She pleads. I take another look over at Brittany and see him bite down on her neck. When I look back at Cameron she jumps back in shock. I can feel my eyes glowing, tears of blood rushing down them. As if possessed I begin walking down the wooden stairs, to where Brittany's limp body is being mauled. All rational thoughts have left my mind, the ones that normally tell me how it's not real, that no ones in danger. The only thought I'm having is about how I want to kill Carlos, slowly and painfully.

When he sees me approaching he backs away from the body, he tries to send me his thoughts and calm me down but it's no use. Before I even reach him I hold out my hand and he begins hovering off the ground. With one quick swipe I've thrown him all the way back to the cabin, causing him to smash through the roof of the decking and onto the ground. I look down to where Brittany limp body lies and kneel down beside it. Taking her hand in mine, she slowly dematerialises, until all that's left is dust.

I cry out in pain and slam my fists into the ground. My head is pounding and I can feel my bones cracking, my heart feels like it's being ripped from my chest and I can see bruises forming all over my body. I fall backwards onto my back and my body begins shaking, if I thought unwillingly turning was painful I was wrong, I have never felt so much pain in my entire life. I can see body's surrounding me, they are talking to me but I can't hear them, all I can hear is the blood pounding in my ears, and Brittany's screams. I throw my hands up to block the sounds.

"M-make it stop." I mumble, pleading.

An image of Brittany in the same position as me flows through my mind before all I see is black.

I'm back in my room, a cold cloth across my forehead, my body aches and my heart still feels like it's being tugged out of my chest, making it difficult for me to breathe. I feel my Abuela's hand cup my cheek and I send her a small smile.

"We were so worried about you mija." She tells me "why didn't you just let yourself turn? it would have stopped the pain."

"It wasn't turning that hurt me, I think my wolf was punishing me for some thing." I answer her, I know my answer is true, my heart tells me so.

"Maybe it was because you was holding back for to long." She offers.

"Yeah maybe." I reply, but I know that's not the reason, my wolf was punishing me, not for not turning, but for not saving Brittany.

Days, weeks and eventually, months passed and the aching in my heart never stopped. I have to go back to Lima, I need to see her, my mate, whether or not it was Brittany no longer matters, my mate has been consuming my every thought, my ever dream, my every breath. Every day im becoming more and more miserable. It was closing in on my 6th month away from home when I finally snapped. I'm sitting around a fire with my pack, I'm one of four left without their mate, the rest have chosen theirs. Me, Cameron, Dante and Jorge are all that's left. A comfortable silence has formed around us as I sit staring into the flames. I mumble under my breath and Cameron turns to look at me.

"What did you say boss?" She's asks.

"I need to go back to Lima." Everyone looks at me confused.

"What why? I know you miss home but I thought you liked it here." Dante asks sad about my admission.

"Because if I don't see my mate by the next full moon I think I'm going to kill someone." I say seriously.

"What? But you've been doing so well." Jorge states.

"It's not me, my wolf is getting restless, it's been punishing me for months and I think it's ready to snap."

"We'll talk to your Abuela and try and make some arrangements." Cameron says placing her hand on my leg smiling. I smile back and Richie decides to ruin the moment.

"You guys can't be serious, she is so not ready to go back there yet." He almost yells.

"And who are you to tell me I can't go back Richie, this doesn't concern you." I growl back at him.

"It concerns me because if you fuck up it effects all of us."

"I have to agree with him, your training isn't finished yet." Carlos interjects.

"It's your fault I'm feeling this way anyway, I was fine until you made my wolf so pissed off that I physically hurt!" I bite and he visibly falters and I smirk.

"And as for you-" I say pointing in Richie's face, "your just a jealous little boy, and I'm not going to let someone below me keep me from my mate." I take a few steps backwards before turning and returning to the house, Cameron, Jorge, Dante, José, Frankie and Timmy eventually following after me.

While the others go off to talk to my Abuela and Patrick, me and Cameron head upstairs and I start to pack.

"You don't even know if they are gonna let you leave get." She states.

"I don't care, not matter what they say I'm going, I can't take this pain anymore." I drop my bags and begin to cry, what the fuck is wrong with me? I hear Cameron approach and she wraps her arms round me.

"Sshhh, don't worry you'll see your mate soon, I'm going with you to make sure it happens." She coos and kisses my temple. I mutter a thank you and within ten seconds I've finished packing. Ahh super speed, how did I survive without you, that and my telekinesis, after my little fight with Carlos I realised that I possessed that special ability, and after months of training I've mastered using it on a small scale in my everyday life.

Heading downstairs, carrying my packed bags I try to keep a calm expression on my face. I place my suitcases by the stairs and walk into the living room. My Abuela looks up at me as I enter, concern written across her features.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Santanita?" She asks me. I nod in response.

"I need to, I can't stay away any longer, I had a dream last night, I dreamt about what will happen if I don't get my mate to fall for me by the next full moon... My wolf will take me over and il go on a rampage." I state and someone laughs.

"You can't be serious, come on santana, it's one thing dreaming about your mate but predicting the future, even you aren't capable of that." Frankie says.

"I didn't say I was predicting the future, the dream was a warning, it's what my wolf plans on doing if I fail."

"Yeah, that makes more sense." He mumbles blushing from embarrassment.

"So can I leave?" I ask my Abuela, she sighs.

"I will call your mother and make some arrangements, the rest of the pack will join you in a few weeks when we have our housing in Lima sorted out, for now Jorge, Dante and Cameron will join you since they will be going to school with you." I grin and hug her.

"Thank you so much!" I kiss her on the cheek and run out to sort out the rest of my stuff. I'm finally going home.

Driving through the familiar streets of Lima heights adjacent I can't help but smile to myself. Everything is exactly the same as it was when I left, I used to make jokes about my area about how it was the wrong side of town and that bad things go down here, which I guess in someways is true. All the major criminals live in the huge mansions that line it's streets, but none of them really cause us any trouble, it's just nice to have the fear factor to reduce the amount of slushie facials from those stupid enough to listen to the rumours. If you did listen you'd hear that I was in the mafia, that my dad invented marvel and something about me being a drug smuggler. The truth is far more interesting, I'm a Hispanic werewolf... I bet none of them saw that coming.

We pull into my driveway just as my mother opens the front door. I rush out of the car and crush her in a bear hug. Tears running down my cheeks.

"Mami." I mutter and she strokes my hair.

"Welcome back mija, your grandmother has explained everything, now let me go... I can't breathe." I pull back suddenly and she laughs.

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength." I say suddenly nervous. She kisses my hair.

"Come inside mija, we have lots to talk about. Your Abuela and friends are going to head down to the school and get you re-enrolled." I beam at her and head inside, waving off my Abuela and pack mates.

We head into the living room where my dad is sitting waiting for us, he stands and takes me into a one armed hug, kissing my forehead.

"Hola Papi." I smile at him

"I'm glad your back mija." He says and we sit down.

"So we heard you've come back because your mate is here in Lima, is this true?" My father asks and I nod.

"I've been having dreams about another wolf for months, I just know that this wolf is my mate, and Abuela said that since I'm having these dreams and my wolf is marked it means I already know the person, meaning they are here in Lima." He nods at me knowingly.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" My Mami asks.

"I have a few ideas but I can't be certain until I go back to school." Images of Brittany fill my mind and I shake them off, it's probably just wishful thinking.

"As long as its not that Puckerman boy I'm happy." My father mumbles and I laugh.

"Don't try mumbling Papi, I have werewolf hearing now, you no longer have any secrets." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Can I go up to my room now?"

"Sure, and we're sorry we didn't visit, your grandmother wouldn't allow it, she thought we might try and take you away, so she just took the stuff from your room and left." I kiss her cheek.

"It's fine Mami, I'm here now, that's all that matters." I send her a smile and use my super speed to arrive in my room, I fall back onto my bed with a huge smile on my face. I'm going back school, I'm going to see her again.

Brittany's POV

I've been different the past two days, that pain that's been gnawing in my chest has finally subsided, today's going to be a good day, I just know it. I feel two strong arms hug me from behind and I smile brightly, turning around I find Sam giving me a toothy grin.

"You'll never guess what I heard." He says, he has an excited gleam in his eyes and it makes me smile.

"What?" I ask, bouncing on my toes, I'm excited now too.

"Well I heard from Cedes, who heard from Artie who heard from Tina, who heard from mike-" I interrupt him,

"Spit it out Sam!" I yell playfully, he grins again.

"Basically mike was working in the office yesterday and heard Figgins talking to some transfer students, and an older woman who said something about re-enrolling Santana in school." My jaw drops and I freeze.

"S-santana, she's back?" I say tears forming in my baby blue eyes. He nods wildly and I pull him into a tight hug. I hear a growl inside my head and pull away from Sam guiltily, I feel like of been caught cheating. I look down the hallway and see everyone else doing the same. At the end of the hall are three figures I don't recognise, and one that makes my heart swell. Standing at the school entrance is Santana, she's staring straight at me, a scowl plastered on her now perfect features. I look up at Sam who's staring back at me, when I look down the hall she's gone.

Santana's POV

My heart is beating rapidly in my chest, my palms are sweating and I can't help the growls that are escaping my lips. I'm pacing up and down in front of the school, my Pack mates staring at me in sympathy.

"I'm guessing you saw your mate?" Dante phrases his statement as a question and I send him a short glare before resuming my pacing.

"Didn't like what you saw?" He questions again.

"With someone else... Had to leave... Fucking kill him!" I mutter between growls.

"Your mates with someone else, that's rough." Dante says, I stop pacing and grab him by his jacket, pinning him against the doors.

"Rough? Il show you rough." I threaten when I'm suddenly pulled away by two sets of strong arms.

"Boss I'm sorry, you know I just say whatever comes into my head." Huff and Cameron and Jorge put me down.

"Whatever, lets just get to class." I bite and head back into the building to start a long day of school.

I'm in AP everything so I don't share any classes with Brittany, I had a couple with other kids from glee but none of them seemed to recognise me, I had to laugh at the thought. Apparently my Abuela made sure none of the teachers made a bid deal about my return and I'm really thankful for it. But one thing I don't appreciate is the leering, I mean it would be fine if maybe one or few people checked me out, I would actually feel flattered, but it's like the entire male population of McKinley thinks they can openly stare at my ass and get away with it, Dante and Jorge have threatened almost every one in the school, by the time we are headed to glee. Apparently 'protecting my honour' is their new favourite hobby.

Standing outside the choir room I've never felt so nervous. This is going to be my first time singing in public, we already spoke to Mr Schue and arranged the whole thing, now all I have to do is walk inside and reintroduce myself to the friends I used to know. Taking a deep breath, I step into the classroom. The room goes silent and everyone turns to face me. My other pack members are already seated among the new directions. I plaster a smirk on my face and step into the middle of the room.

"What are you guys doing? Catching flies?" I ask and they all snap their mouths shut.

"Dang Lopez, these past few months have really been kind to you." puck says looking me up and down, I send him a disgusted smirk and Dante and Jorge turn to glare at him.

"What did you just say to out baby sister puta?" Dante snarls and Puck turns to face him.

"Since when did Lopez have a brother?" He asks.

"Does it matter, either way I'm still to hot for you Fuckerman, now keep your 2 inch dick in your pants where it belongs." I say to him calmly. His eyes go wide and his face goes bright red. I smirk.

"Okay now that this over, I have a song I've been wanting to sing here for a while, but due to obvious reasons I could never bring myself to do. So without further ado, this is Valerie." I lock eyes with a Brittany, ignoring trouty mouth seated beside her, I quickly look away when the music starts and my pack mates stand up to join me in the choreography.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over,  
stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie, Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)_

_Did you have to go to jail?  
Put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan  
I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you_

_Now, are you shopping anywhere  
Changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
That you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?_

_'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over,  
stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie, Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)_

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over,  
stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie, Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie, Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie, Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie  
Why don't you come on over, Valerie_

I finish the song with a pose and the new directions jump to their feet giving me a round of applause. I smile and bow and Mr Schue stands to congratulate me.

"Wow, Santana where have you been hiding that voice? you're amazing." I blush deeply.

"Thanks Mr Schue, and I don't know, I've always been able to sing, I just never had the confidence to do so, until now that is." I tell him.

"We're glad to have you back." He smiles at me and pats me on the shoulder. I smile back and take a seat next to Cameron, I sneak a glance at Brittany and see her staring at me, before I can wave she quickly looks away. I furrow my eye brows and turn away, what was that all about?

Suddenly a face appears in front of me and a jump back slightly.

"I have to agree with Mr Schue, your voice has a lot of potential Santana, and although your timing is off, your tone needs some work and you have nowhere near as good a vocal range as me I think you will be a great addition. Where I would compare myself to the likes of Barbra and Whitney you fall quite far behind, being more like Rihanna or Duffy-" That whole speech went past me in a blur and I just had to make it stop.

"Berry!" I yell and she freezes.

"Yes Santana?"

"Shut-up!" I emphasise both the words and she stumbles a bit.

"W-what? I'm sorry?" She asks clearly taken aback.

"I've been wanting to say that since the day I met you, you are an annoying, vain, self obsessed, little dwarf, who's attempts at complementing people are really ways of you complementing yourself, so, for the love of god, shut up and sit down, cos no one wants cares." I take a deep breath and she walks away, silently taking her seat next to Finn. I hear a few chuckles and an accented voice from the back.

"Woah." Rory says and I smile, proud of myself, I turn around and see Brittany my smile falls when I see the disappointed look on her face, she shakes her head and looks away. I turn back to the front and remain silent for the rest of the lesson.

**Chapter 3 is done :) hope you guys liked that, it felt shorter than the other chapters but I might be wrong. I didn't check this at all, sorry but I'm in holiday and really could not be asked so...**

**Okay what ships do you guys want? I'm up for anything but faberry, sorry I just like the only got female couple to be Brittana cos otherwise they become less centred. So vote away, il update asap love you guys, cya! X**


	4. Chapter 4: Changing Reunions

I **know, I know I teased so bad with the last chapter, I really didn't mean to and I'm not happy with what I did, therefore I'm making up for it in this chapter... Call it the reunion 2.0 my excuse its pretty bullshit but does kind of fit in with Brittany's character so...**

**Once again sorry :/ and thanks for your votes on the ships, I got mixed response on the Quinn ship so vote on Quinn and Dante, Quinn and Jorge, Quinn and Puck and maybe Quinn and Cameron but vote something else as well as just Quinn and Cameron cos I'm not sure if that's how I wanna go yet. I write this note before doing the chapter and the other one afterwards so I hope now that this will be a longer, more Brittana filled chapter:)**

**No beta again :(**

**Oh yeah for the whole i'll thing, I'm sorry, I'm writing this on an iPad and the autocorrect is a bitch, it changes words and that's why something's don't make sense, I'm not bad enough at English to make that mistake irl.**

**I do not own glee.**

Chapter 4

Santana's POV

When I arrive home I stalk straight back up to my room, ignoring the calls of my name. I slam the door shut and slump down on my bed. Argh, what the fuck? I'm gone for 6 months and she doesn't even bother to acknowledge my existence! I need to confront her because seriously, it's like she didn't even know who I was.

School the next day

I'm walking down the halls of Mckinley, on my way to my English class when I feel a tight grip on my leather covered wrist and I'm suddenly pulled into an empty class room.

"What the hell do you think you're-" I look up and meet the eyes of my assailant and my breath hitches, anger evaporating, "Brittany." Her name comes out as a breath. She studies my face intently.

"Who are you?" She asks accusingly, I look at her confused.

"Brit, it's me, Santana." I say trying to study her expression,

"No you're not. So don't lie, who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" She snaps at me and I flinch.

"Brittany, it really is me, I know I look different but I've been gone a long time." I state calmly.

"It's not your looks that are making me think you aren't Santana, it's your whole act, you used to be sweet and kind and shy, and now you're mean, I know neither of us have ever liked Rachel but you've never snapped at her. So I'm going to ask one more time. Where. Is. Santana?" She stares into my eyes and I gulp.

"Please Britt, you've got to believe me, I promise I'm still the same person, let me prove it to you." I plead with her and her serious expression falters for a moment.

"When's my birthday?" She asks.

"Huh?"

"When's my birthday?" She repeats.

"February 2nd." I say with confidence, that was easy.

"That was an easy one. What's my favourite color?"

"You don't have one, you don't like picking favourites, you think it's unfair." She smiles slightly.

"What's the thing we never talk about?"

"That sour patch kids are jelly babies that turned to drugs." I say and I see her facade completely falter. A single tear rolls down her cheek and she pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Sanny." She whimpers into my ear.

"Hey Britt-Britt." I grip her even tighter, the contact sending tingles all over my body and causing my heart to flutter. I hear her sob into my shoulder and stroke her hair.

"Shhh... Don't cry." I say, barely holding back my own tears.

"I m-missed you s-so much." She croaks out, my own tears start to escape.

"Britt, you're starting to sound like me." I laugh out, and she giggles, we pull back from the hug at the same time but Keep a grip on each other, my hands are on her forearms and hers are on my elbows. We just stand there, staring at each other for what feels like hours, we break into grins and let go of each other. I take a step back and hold out my pinkie to link with hers, she smiles at the gesture and takes leave the classroom and I walk her to her lesson, smiling the entire way. I hug her and she heads into her math room.

I walk back the way we came intent on heading to my locker to grab my books. The halls are empty except for a figure standing next to my locker, sending me a knowing look.

"So, I'm guessing things went better with your mate today." She says smirking.

"What makes you say that?" I say unconvincingly.

"The stupid grin you've got plastered on your face and the fact that you're practically glowing." She states simply. I try to glare at her, but I fail miserably.

"Okay yes things went much better. We actually talked and I found out why she was ignoring yesterday." I say, still feeling a few tingles from out hug. Cameron looks at me wide eyed.

"Do you just say she?" Your mates a girl?" That removes the grin from my face and replaces it with a look of fear.

"I- don't tell the others." I beg.

"You're gay!" It's more of a statement then a question.

"Only straight I am is straight up bitch." I say and she smiles, finally losing the look of shock. But it transfers onto my face when she pulls me into a hug.

"You're the first gay person I've ever met, this is awesome... Wait until I tell-" I her interrupt before she can finish.

"What? No! You can't tell anyone, no one can no yet!" I yell at her and instantly regret it.

"Woah, calm down boss, I won't say anything, you can trust me." She says, seemingly hurt.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, I do trust you, I just freaked me out." I assure her and she smiles.

"Don't worry about it boss. So who's the lucky lady, please tell me it's not that annoying midget, brunette girl." I laugh at the disgusted look on her face.

"No, definitely not, I'd rather be taken by the wolf. It's the tall blonde, with the amazing baby blue eyes and dancers body." I start fantasising and hear a laugh and a snapping noise.

"Earth to Santana!" Cameron says, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I shake out of my trance.

"Sorry, you lost me." I state, turning beet red. She laughs.

"Wow you're so in love." She chuckles out.

"What... No I'm not."

"Whatever you say."

"See you at lunch." I say before grabbing my books and heading to English, 20 minutes late.

Lunch comes around quickly and today I'm happy about it, yesterday we had to go home for lunch because I forgot to bring in my medication, yes I'm a werewolf on medication. I was to be on anti anxiety medication before I turned, and now I'm on a higher dosage since your feelings are heightens when you turn. Today I get to spend lunch with the glee club. I'm on my way to the cafeteria when I'm stopped by a blonde Cheerio, disappointingly it's not my blonde Cheerio.

Standing a few feet in front of me is my previous tormentor, Kitty Wilde. Before I moved away she would make it her mission to slushie my every single day and make my life a living hell. And now here she is, standing in front of me, a strange smile tugging at her lips.

"Hello Santana, long time no see." She greets me, while playing with her pony tail.

"Kitty." I say simply.

"Time really has been your friend hasn't it Chica. Maybe you should go missing more often." I roll my eyes at her attempted racial insult.

"What do you want Kitty, don't you have some toddlers to be scaring?" She smiles at me.

"I wanted to invite you to come eat lunch with us today, you can bring your little amigos if you like, the cheerios like a little bit of Mexican."

"We're Puerto Rican." I state but she ignores me.

"Think about it." She winks and then leaves me standing their, baffled. I think I might have some fun with this. I text Dante telling him to meet me in the choir room, I then think about what Brittany had said and send her a text as well. I still have her number memorised.

_To Brittany 1:02 pm  
Hey B, it's San, I was just texting to say I'm thinking of getting some payback on Kitty and wanted to check that it was alright with you. I know you got upset about what I said to Rachel and didn't want to make you feel like that again. Let me know_

_-SX_

She replies almost immediately.

_From Brittany 1:03 pm_

_The same Kitty that bullied you through the whole of sophomore and freshman year?_

_-Bx_

_To Brittany 1:05 pm_

_That's the one xxx_

I receive another text a few minutes later.

_From Brittany 1:07 pm_

_Show no mercy ;) xxx_

I smile at the text... Oh this is going to be fun.

After meeting with Dante we both head into the cafeteria, we both have microphones attached across our faces and Dante has us set up with a docking station and speakers. Wasting no time I stand up on a table and everyone turns their attention to me, including the glee kids.

"Hey guys, for those who don't know, I'm santana Lopez and this-" I motion to Dante who's climbed up onto the table next to me. "Is my big brother Dante, now as you guys know, I used to be a nerd, like really really geeky, but I've changed not because I wanted to but because puberty works in mysterious ways." I hear a few laughs

"So today I got an invitation from Miss Cheerio queen, Kitty Wilde, inviting me to have lunch with her and the 'populars' and I thought I'd respond to her little request with a song I wrote last year, I think it was after a particularly bad week of slushie facials from those girls that I wrote this song so I thought it would be appropriate." I nod at Dante and he presses play on the docking station remote.

The intro music starts and I start walking down the table.

Santana:  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were the popular one  
The popular chick  
It is what it is  
Now I'm popular-ish_

Dante:

_Standing on the field  
With your pretty Pompoms  
Now you're working at the movies  
Selling popular corn_

_I could've been a mess  
But I never went wrong  
Now I'm putting down my story  
In a popular song_

Santana:

_Oh, oh,  
Now I'm putting down my story  
in a popular song_

I jump down onto another table, closer to Kitty and Dante follows.

Both:

_My problem I never was a model  
I never was a scholar  
But you were always popular  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row cos my song is popular_

Santana:

_Popular_

Dante:

_I know about popular_

Both:

_It's not about who you are  
Or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were_

Santana:

_Popular_

Dante:

_I know about popular_

Both:

_and all you have to do  
Is be true to you  
It's all you ever need to know_

_So catch up  
Cos you've got an awful long way to go  
So catch up  
Cos you've got an awful long way to go_

I jump down and stand on the cheerios table in front of Kitty. Her expression is blank.

_Always on the lookout  
for someone to hate  
Picking on me  
Like a dinner plate_

_You hid during classes  
and in between them  
Dunk me in the toilet  
Now it's you who cleans 'em_

I make a washing movement with my hand and the table laughs at Kitty who's fuming.

_You try to make me feel bad  
With the things you do  
It ain't so funny  
When the jokes on you_

_Jokes on you  
Got everyone laughing  
Got everyone clapping  
Asking,_

_How come you look so cool?  
Cause that's the only thing  
That I learned at school boy,  
Say that's the only thing  
I learned at school_

I jump down and stand on the glee table, Dante joining me this time.

Both:

_My problem I never was a model  
I never was a scholar  
But you were always popular  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row cos my song is popular_

Santana:

_Popular_

Dante:

_I know about popular_

Both:

_It's not about who you are  
Or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were_

Santana:

_Popular_

Dante:

_I know about popular_

I step back onto the cheerios table, hands behind my back.

Both:

_and all you have to do  
Is be true to you  
It's all you ever need to know_

_So catch up  
Cos you've got an awful long way to go  
So catch up  
Cos you've got an awful long way to go_

Santana:

_Popular_

Dante:

_I know about popular_

Both:

_It's not about who you are  
Or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were_

Santana:

_Popular_

Dante:

_I know about popular_

Both:

_It's not about who you are  
Or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were_

Santana:

_Popular_

Dante:

_I know about popular_

Both:

_and all you have to do  
Is be true to you  
It's all you ever need to know_

Santana:

_That's all you ever need to know_.

The music fades out and I look down at kitty.

"You're looking a little flustered." I state and she looks at me angrily.

"Lets help you cool off." Dante says and she looks at him confused. We both bring our hands round from behind behind our back, her eyes go wide. We both simultaneously drop our slushies over her head and she gasps out in shock.

I smirk and the room remains silent.

"If you couldn't tell that was me kindly rejecting your offer, thanks though." I say sarcastically and walk away, earring cheers and claps from the whole cafeteria. I smirk and take a seat next to Brittany who, as well as the rest of the glee table, is looking at me in awe. I smile and give her a one armed hug, earning a wink and thumbs up from Cameron, I just roll my eyes at her. And look at Brittany who's still staring at me. Then suddenly, she reaches over and puts a lingering kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush furiously.

"That was so, freaking, badass." She states and I laugh.

"Can you come with me? I want to get something out my locker." She asks I nod and stand up immediately, linking her pinkie with mine, as we turn and start walking away I hear Cameron making a whipping noise and I turn to glare at her, she responds by making Kissy faces at me. I roll my eyes. Nothing could ruin this day, I won't let it.

Last period goes super quick which I couldn't be more happy about, that means I get to glee club quicker and therefore get to see Brittany quicker. I'm in the choir room before everyone else and sit at the very back, watching the door, waiting. I few people walk in but I don't pay attention to who. After 5 minutes of waiting Brittany walks in, with Sam, they are talking and  
laughing, I try to hear what they're saying but I'm too focused on the blood pounding in my ears. Don't get jealous, don't get jealous. Sam goes and sits with Mercedes and Artie and Brittany walks up to sit with me without a second thought.

"Hey." I say in a small voice.

"Hey." She returns, smiling shyly.

Before our conversation can get started Mr Schue walks in and starts the glee club. Rachel and Finn sing a duet, those to are still so adorably annoying together. Then Puck attempts to serenade me, I give him the finger after and he sits down, ego bruised. Once everyone who wanted to perform has finished Mr Schue stands up with an announcement,

"Since we have a few new members I had an idea to help bring us closer as a team. I want everyone to pair up, you have 10 days to think up a song to sing about the other person, that really captures your favourite thing about them. The only carch is you have to sing about someone you've never sung with. That's all the time we have today guys, have a nice weekend."

Everyone around the room starts talking loudly and arranging who they're going to pair up with. I look over to see Brittany staring at me shyly.

"Do you want to be my partner San? we may be best friends, but we've never sung together." She asks nervously.

"Of course Britt, I couldn't ask for a better partner." I smile and she grins, all her nerves gone.

"Do you wanna stay round my house tonight, I- my mom, she eh, she really misses you." She stutters and I giggle.

"Sure B, let me just call my mom and ask." She nods and I dial her number and the call takes place in Spanish, causing an adorably confused look to form on Brittany's face as she tries to work out what we're saying.

"Si...si...bueno... Si... Gracis...Adios Mami..." I hang up the phone and remain silent.

"So what'd she say?" She asks, practically jumping in her seat.

"Yeah I'm allowed to stay, I just wanted to see how long it took you to become impatient." She hits me on the arm and frowns.

"That's not nice Sanny." She whines.

"You love me really." She shakes her head.

"Well I love you." I state simply and see her eyes light up. "More than you know." I mumble but she doesn't hear me.

"I love you too Sanny, you're the best friend a girl could ask for." She hugs me with one arm and I sigh... Yeah... Friend.

"Is it okay if I ride with you? Cameron and the boys were my ride and my Mom said she'd drop off some clothes for me." I ask, already knowing the answer, but there's nothing wrong with being polite.

"Of course you can San, lets go. Why didn't you bring your own car?" She asks as she links our pinkies and we head out to her car.

"I haven't done my test yet, but I see you passed yours." I say as I admire her silver Bentley.

"Yeah, I took it last summer, not long after you...I know we said we were going to take it together I'm sorry, my parents made me and-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry Britt, I didn't expect you to wait for me." I say and stroke her cheek, she smiles again and we get in her car and head back to her house. Pulling up her driveway I can't help but marvel at the house I practically grew up in. It's not huge, it's not small, it's perfect, just like Brittany. We get out of her car and head up to her porch, it's wooden and reminds me of the one from my cabin. She unlocks the door and we go into the kitchen where we find her mom cooking and her dad reading a newspaper.

"Well I'll be dammed, if it isn't Santana Lopez, back from the dead." Her dad exclaims dropping his newspaper, and causing her Mom to turn around, nearly spilling a saucepan that was boiling on the cooker.

"Santana!" She yells, pulling me into a tight hug, I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Mrs Pierce... I mean Susan, nice to see you." I say calmly, but with a huge smile on my face. I hug her back tightly and lift her off the ground.

"Woah, don't break her muscles!" Daniel Pierce says and I blush, putting the tall blonde woman down. We all laugh. Brittany is the spitting image of her parents, bright blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tall, slim and amazingly polite.

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength." I laugh out awkwardly as she rubs her arms.

"Don't worry about it dear, have you been working out? I'm loving the new look by the way, I always knew their was a beautiful girl hidden under those baggy clothes." I blush

"Yeah, I guess." I mutter embarrassed.

"Mom your embarrassing her, come on San, lets go watch a movie!" Brittany exclaims, pulling me out of the kitchen.

"Nice seeing you!" Her parents yell.

"You too!" I yell back as Brittany pulls me up the stairs. We end up in her room within minutes and she turns around to face me, she's smiling brightly.

"What film do you want to watch?" She asks, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"You pick, you have better taste than me." I tell her.

"Yay! Lets watch twilight! We can have a twilight marathon!" I can almost feel the excitement radiating off her body, I smile at her.

"That sounds awesome! You are a genius Brittany." Her face lights up at my compliment and she hugs me before rushing out of the room. I sit myself down on her bed, my back against the head board. I don't have to wait long for Brittany to return with drinks and the twilight box set. She hands me my drink and I thank her, Dr Pepper, she remembered its my favourite. I bet she has Fanta, I smell a tinge of orange in the air and I know I'm right.

"My mom said she's gonna bring us up some pizza and fries when she's down cooking her and my dads Pasta." Brittany tells me as she puts the first DVD in. She then walks over and lies down next to me, only half an inch between our legs.

We watch the intro to the film in a comfortable silence, every so often I look over at her, happy for my werewolf eyesight making it easy to see her in the dim lighting. She's still in her cheerios uniform but she's let her hair down, it's falls down dead straight reaching just above her bra line... Great now I'm staring at her boobs. I quickly look away before she can catch me leering.

It's another ten minutes before I try to sneak a glance at her again, only to catch her looking at me, her eyes widen and she quickly looks away and I see a blush wash over her pale skin, causing me to smile. I reach out and run my hand over her knee assuringly, and this time I can't ignore the sensation it send through my body, I can practically feel the wolf growling in pleasure. Apparently Brittany feels it to because she's studying the spot where my skin touched hers, her eyes suddenly dark. I gulp and look away.

"So, are you team Edward or team Jacob?" I ask her trying to change the subject.

"Defiantly Jacob, dark skin and hair is a total turn in..." She looks shocked at her response and my jaw almost drops, I gulp again.

"And werewolves are totally hot." She finishes confidently. I laugh, like a lot, too much.

"Your right about that." I state, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What about you? Jacob or Edward?" She asks, observing my face.

"Hmm... I'd have to say Edward, I prefer paler skin, eyes and hair, but he's such a pansy, can I have Rosalie instead, the girls a badass... No homo?" The last part comes out as a question and I laugh nervously, but she just chuckles, a real genuine chuckle.

"Totally, but I get to swap to Leah, she'd kick Jacobs ass." She says and I laugh.

We watch the rest of the movie, cracking small jokes and chatting animatedly. Brittany's Mom brings the food in half way through and as the credits roll up we've started to completely ignore the movie, just talking about our past and we've moved onto what we've been doing for the past few months. Brittany got promoted on the Cheerios to co-captain, which I congratulated her on. She tells me that we lost at nationals, and how she didn't even compete, it makes the mood drop slightly and she's now looking at me win a serious expression.

"If I ask you a question, do you promise to answer me truthfully?" She asks. I nod.

"Of course Britt, ask away."

"Don't laugh, but I was wondering if... Did you ever think about me while you were gone? Me meaning like us- as in glee, your friends, not just me, that'd be weird-" I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. She takes the hint and stops talking, her face reddening again.

"All the time. I thought about _you_ all the time." I tell her sincerely, and it's true, I couldn't get her off my mind. She smiles.

"I thought about you too, I was so worried, I thought you got kidnapped or abducted by aliens." She states seriously. "I thought you forgot about me, you never called... Why didn't you call?" She asks, tears forming in her eyes, I reach up and stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"You want to know why I didn't call?" I ask her, my own tears threatening to fall, she nods.

"I didn't call because my Abuela wouldn't let me, because she knew, the second I heard your voice, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from coming back to you, and it wasn't safe for me to leave. I wrote a song for you while I was gone. Do you want to hear it?" I hold back my tears but hers flow freely as she nods. I stand up and turn on the light, walking out of the room to her music room. I grab her acoustic guitar and when I return she's sitting up, her legs hanging off the side of the bed. I grab the chair from under her desk and place it in front of her. Sitting down, out knees nearly touch.

I begin strumming at the strings, looking her straight in the eyes.

(Acoustic cover of this song)

_Lately I, got this feeling  
I don't know, what's the meaning,  
But i know it's strong, and it's all for you  
All I want, is to be home with you_

Oh, woah

_I'm coming right back  
Ho-ome  
Living without you is a  
No no  
I'm coming right back  
Ho-ome_

_I wish you were here  
Yeah I wish you were here  
The music is better  
And lights are brighter  
When you are near  
Am I making it clear  
The music is better  
And lights are brighter  
When you are here_

_Every night, a different city  
Bright lights, should be pretty  
But they can't compare  
To the light from you  
All I want, is to be home with you_

_Oh, woah_

_I'm coming right back  
Ho-ome  
Living without you is a  
No no  
I'm coming right back  
Ho-ome_

_I wish you were here  
Yeah I wish you were here  
The music is better  
And lights are brighter  
When you are near  
Am I making it clear  
The music is better  
And lights are brighter  
When you are near_

_Oh oh, oo oo  
Oh oh oo oo_

_I-I- I wish you were here  
Yeah I wish you were here  
The music is better  
And light are brighter  
When you are near  
Am I making it clear  
Music is better  
And right now I  
just wish you were here._

I finish the song and stand to sit next to her on the bed, putting guitar down as I do so. She just keeps on staring at the spot I was sitting in, a blank expression on her face... Crap, she didn't like it, now she thinks I have a crazy stalker crush on her, fuck, I had to ruin it.

"So, what'd ya think?" I ask nervously, eyeing the side of her face. She doesn't say anything, but suddenly I feel the weight of her on my lap and I fall back onto the bed, Brittany giving me a hug while straddling me. If I wasn't so shocked I'd probably be extremely turned on right now. She leans out of the embrace but remains on my lap, I sit up my face centimetres from hers. How easy it would be for me to kiss her right now. I start eyeing her lips, about to lean in, when I hear a knock at the door, Brittany hops off my lap, not quickly as if she were hiding something just calmly, she seemed almost, irritated. She walks over and opens the door, I watch her ass as she walks, because it's perfect... Don't judge me.

"Britt, Santana's mom is here, she dropped off some clothes and wanted to say goodnight to her. I jump up off the bed and head downstairs. My mom is standing in the hallway with a bag full of clothes.

"Hola Mami." I pull her into a hug and kiss both her cheeks before taking the bag.

"Are you having fun with Brittany mija." She asks.

"Si Mami, we've just been watching movies and eating junk food." I smile at her and she returns it. I feel Brittany making her way down the stairs and my skin warms up.

"I put your night time medicine in the bag, have you got enough of your day time prescription for tomorrow?" She asks and I nod.

"Si, plenty." I answer and she nods.

"Okay, have a good time mija and il see you tomorrow night." She kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight Mami." I say and she leaves. I turn to face a confused looking Brittany.

"You're on medication?" She asks worried.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about, I was on it last year remember." I answer her.

"Well yeah, but you never had two kinds of medicine, just the one you had when you got shaky" she says.

"I know, they made my dosage higher because I've got anger problems now, which adds to my anxiety, they keep me calm, that's why I snapped at Berry the other day, I forgot to take my pills to school with me." I explain and she nods.

"Wait, what about today, with Kitty, did you forget to take them again?"

"No, Kitty is just a bitch." I state bluntly and she laughs.

"That's true." She laughs out and I grin at her.

"Want to go to bed? I'm tired." She says.

"What about the twilight marathon?" I ask and she looks at me.

"Twilight can wait, I want to cuddle with my best friend." My face lights up at her response, cuddles, with Brittany, in her bed... Fate has laid a hand.

"Sounds good." I stare simply, trying not so sound as excited as I really am. We go back up into her room and I go to change into my PJ's in her rooms bathroom. I change into pyjama shorts and a wife beater, throw my clothes back into my bag and open the bathroom door. I look into Brittany's room and my jaw drops, standing at the other end of the room is a very topless Brittany, my heart speeds up and my palms start to sweat, I can almost feel myself turning, my wolf wanting to claim her. "Mine." I mutter under my breath and she pulls a shirt on, oblivious to my presence.

I step back into the bathroom and pull the door closed, I then open it again, making as much noise as possible and she turns around smiling. I don't know if it's my imagination but, is she checking out my legs, only one way to find out. I 'accidentally' drop my bag next to me and bend over to pick it up, pushing my butt out just a bit too much. I sneak a glance at her and see her cocking her head to the side. I stand up quickly and when I see her face, for like the tenth theme today it's as red as a tomato. I smirk and head over to her king sized bed, snuggling under the covers.

Brittany turns off the light then joins me. We lay flat on our backs awkwardly for a few moments until I feel her body shift. She wraps her well muscled arm around my waste and snuggles into my shoulder.

"G'night Sanny." She mumbles, her warm breath tingling my neck.

"Good night Britt." I snuggle into her and close my eyes, I fall asleep quickly, a goofy grin still plastered across my face.

**Woooo chapter 4 is done! Hope you like the new reunion. I'm gonna be honest I just want to get this up so I haven't checked it at all... I'm so lazy. If my grammar bothers you then be my beta! This is longer than my last chapter, by loads but not the longest... Boo.**

**Hope you guys liked my bullshit excuse for the last chapter, I really wasn't thinking when I wrote it**

**Sorry if all the songs are boring or cheesy but I think I do too much speech as it is and this makes sharing Santana's feelings more interesting, I'm only doing three more songs though.**

**first song: Ariaan Grande ft Mika Popular song**

**secong song: Cody Simpson wish you were here (ebonyday1 cover)**

**For anyone who's interested this isn't how the whole fic is going to go, there will be conflict and more werewolf stuff, but Brittana is the priority for the next few chapters.**

**Stay beautiful x**


	5. Chapter 5: Changing Forgiveness

**So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my girlfriend, Clara, since the day i wrote most of it was on our 5 month anniversary, miss you lots, follow her on twitter Claninaa**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of a filler but I'm going to be answering a few questions you guys had, it's also going to be a bit shorter again. Il try to do one more update this week, but then I go home from holiday and owe my friends some time together.**

**Guess who got a beta, my beta said they have never done beta-ing (yeah I made that word up, you're proud.) before but I'm sure the chapter will be perfect after, so here's just a little thank you for helping me out with some ideas and checking over this chapter for me. The thanks again Shan :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Santana's POV

I wake up to a brightly lit room and a mop of blonde hair in my face, I inhale her scent and my eyes almost roll back in my head. I could stay like this forever, spooning my sleeping beauty, without a care in the world. She shuffles in her sleep, mumbling something inaudible, she turns into my front. What can I say, we're both cuddlers. I close my eyes and attempt to sleep for longer, I'm about to drift off when I feel Britt stirring again, a playful smile on her face.

"Oh San." She mumbles and my jaw, fucking, drops. .god. She just mumbled my name in her sleep, I can officially die happy.

"Sam stop!" She sleep yells, wait. Sam! Did she say that the first time too... I'm gonna go all Lima heights. My face burns with anger and I shuffle out of bed. I hear Brittany moan at the loss of contact.

"San... Where are you going?" She yawns out, I don't turn around, but I know she's rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"For a shower." I bite back, trying to keep my voice even,but it's not convincing. She goes to say something but I'm already locking myself in the bathroom, my bag already in there from the night before. I stand under the cold stream of water until I feel myself calm down. Fucking Sam. It's been 6 months and that's still who's on her mind. I let out one last frustrated sigh before leaving the shower. "We need to show her who she belongs to." I hear my wolf say. No. I reply. not going to happen, she will come willingly or she won't come at all. "Wanky" the wolf laughs. I roll my eyes and get dressed. I dress in a white crop top, light blue jean shorts white low top converse and grab my black superman snap back. I chuck on some make up and head back into Brittany's bedroom.

She's not in the room when I enter and I go to dry and straighten my dark hair. I'm halfway done when she walks in, she's changed into her clothes and her hair is dripping wet. She must've used her moms shower. My thoughts turn to a soaking wet naked Brittany and I burn my hand on the straightener.

"Ahhh, fucking bitch!" I yell at the straightener, I go to put my hand in my mouth when I feel Brittany's hand grip my wrist gently.

"Let me." She says, I nod at her. She reaches my hand up to her mouth and kisses the burn softly, her eyes never leaving mine. I gulp.

"T-thanks." I stutter and she smirks.

"You sound like the old you." She states and I smile, she's going to be the death of me. We both finish doing our hair and I put my hat on, Brittany grabs a white wolf scarf and puts the hood up... Oh the irony.

I have breakfast with the Pierces and invite Brittany to come to my house to meet my 'family' properly. We are about to get into her car when I ask the question that's been bugging me since yesterday.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but how the hell can you afford a Bentley?" I ask anxiously, I hope I don't offend her, she's just not that rich. She laughs.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier, it's my dads, he got a job as a designer for Bentley and they gave him this as a company car, he never uses it so he lets me drive it, he doesn't want me having my own car because I would only ever use it to go to school in." She says, that makes much more sense.

"That makes sense, I wish you would have told me, I would have congratulated him on the new job." I pout.

"Don't pout Sanny, that's my thing, and you can next time okay." I smile and nod. "Now lets go, I wanna see your mom." We both get in the car and drive into Lima heights adjacent, it only takes us 10 minutes to reach my house. Grabbing my bag, Brittany and I walk up to my door and I let us in.

"Mami, Papi I'm home, Brittany's with me." I yell into my oversized house. I hear scrambling upstairs and suddenly Dante and Jorge are running down towards me, Jorge pulls me up and spins me around, much to my embarrassment.

"Jorge I swear to god if you don't put me down I'm gonna-" I start threatening him in Spanish and all three of them laugh. Jorge puts me back on the ground and ruffles my hair, I glare at him.

"Sorry boss, I was just happy to see ya, it's the first night you haven't been home since we met and I missed you." He smiles sincerely and I can't help but return it, Jorge is adorable. I feel Brittany grab my wrist and hear her mutter something under her breath.

"Guys this is my best friend Brittany, Brittany, these are my brothers, Jorge and Dante." She perks up a bit and smiles at them.

"Nice to meet you." Brittany holds out her hand and Jorge laughs before taking it and pulling her into a hug similar to the one he gave me. I laugh and Dante joins in. They put her down and she looks flustered, immediately finding her way back to my side. Brittany's not used to having affection like that, unless she's the one giving it.

"So you're the infamous Brittany." Dante states, looking her up and down,my wolf growls and I try to ignore it.

"Why has Santana mentioned me?" She asks hopefully.

"Mentioned you? She never stops going on about you!" Jorge claims and I blush. Fucking hell.

"I miss Brittany."

"When can I see Brittany?"

"I wonder if Brittany misses me." They both say a line, both doing a high pitched imitation of my voice.

"She's like obsessed, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were her ma-' I cut Dante off by punching his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dante groans.

"For being a douche. Where's Cameron?" I ask, changing the subject.

"In her room, she seemed lost yesterday without you here, you wouldn't think she went 16 years not even knowing who you were." He says and I nod, I'm definitely closer with Cameron than with anyone else in my pack, Jorge and Dante are a close second though. I feel Brittany tense beside me.

"Can we go shopping or something? I want to buy you a welcome back present. And Pucks got a party soon so we need outfits." She asks pleadingly.

"Sure Britt, let me just go say hi to Cameron then we can go." I say and she sighs.

"Whatever, I'll wait in the car." She goes to walk away but I stop her.

"No come up Britt, I want to introduce cameron, my Second favourite person to my favourite person, you."I say and she smiles again, nodding as I lead her upstairs. The whole exchange not going unnoticed by Dante and Jorge.

Back upstairs I walk straight into Cameron's room, not bothering to knock. We all see each other naked so much that there's no need to. I'm thankful she's dressed though, for Britts sake.

"Hey Cammie, you miss me?" I ask and she jumps up from her bed and pulls me into a hug.

"Dios mío, San, it was so weird not having you here." She pulls away from the hug and looks at Brittany, "you must be Brittany, San's told me all about you." She says kindly, but not before giving me a knowing look.

"That's funny, she's never mentioned you." Brittany says bitterly, it shocks me, Brittany's nice to everyone. It doesn't faze Cameron though.

"That's fine, she was probably just caught up in seeing you again, she really missed you." Brittany blushes, she looks like she feels guilty for snapping at Cameron.

"Yeah, maybe." She mumbles.

"Yeah we're just about to head out, I'll see you at dinner?" I ask.

"Yeah bye San, nice to meet you Brittany." I hug her and Brittany mumbles a goodbye under her breath and we go back downstairs, quickly say a greeting and goodbye to my parents, Jorge and Dante before heading back out to Brittany's car.

"So are we going to the mall?" I ask her, opening the car door and sliding in.

"Yeah I need a dress and stuff, Pucks having a party next Friday and we're both invited." I look at her confused.

"I never get invited to parties." I state.

"Yeah but now your hot, and Puck wants to get into your pants." She says, sounding annoyed.

"True, I am hot, but like I'm ever letting Puck take my V card, that's saved for someone special." I say, not meeting her eyes, but I hear her heart begin to race.

"Same." She says simply and pulls her car out of the driveway. She's still a virgin... Good to know.

The drive to the mall is silent, and it's not a comfortable silence, Brittany seems a bit off, like she's deep in thought. I decide to leave her for now.

We make it to the mall in record time, it seems empty, especially for a Saturday. We find ourselves in one of the dress shops on the upper floor. I browse through the racks but can't seem to find anything that catches my eye, they all seem to be either too slutty, not slutty enough or in a color that clashes with my skin tone. I eventually find one that catches my eye. It's a black leather skater dress, that fits just above the bust, there is a black lace strip that will show off my abs and makes it look like a skirt and top. I saw a jacket that would look great with it, it's perfect.

I grab the dress, jacket and some ankle boots before heading into the dressing room, Brittany is already in there and has changed into a tight, long sleeved, royal blue dress and heels. I rake my eyes over her body without her noticing.

"That looks hot, get that one." I tell her, before she can turn around I'm already locking myself in a changing cubical. I change into my new outfit. When I walk out Brittany is still standing, looking at herself in the mirror and fixing her hair. She sees my reflection approaching and does a double take, she grins and turns to face me.

"So whatcha think?" I ask her.

"You eh- you look really- sexy- I mean nice... You look great." She stumbles out and I smile and laugh slightly. When I look into her eyes I see they've gone a few shades darker, and she's trying not to look at me.

"Thanks." I say simply and smile. I go to walk away and stop before I re enter my cubical, looking over my shoulder at her as she watches my reflection.

"And for the record, I think you look sexy too." I say smirking ,before locking myself inside and getting changed.

After paying for our dresses we grab some food and head back out to the car. Brittany is struggling to get her car keys out of her bag with all of the food she's carrying and asks me to get them for her. I grab her bag and look inside the bag, instantly finding her keys, I go to take them when something else grabs my attention, a small familiar piece of paper hanging out of a note book. I pull it out and take it in my hands. When Brittany sees what I'm looking at her eyes widen. It's a note. My note. The note I left Brittany before I was taken. The last words I ever said to her. It still looks exactly as it did all those months ago, except the paper is now tear stained and smudged.

"You kept it?" I ask her in disbelief, tears forming in my eyes.

"Of course I did." She replies.

"Why-?" I look up into her topaz blue eyes, her expression is sad but serious, and her eyes meet mine.

"Because it's all I had left of you, I can't believe you thought I would just throw it away." She says, looking hurt.

"No, I didn't think that, I want to know why you still have it now." I say, it doesn't make sense, I'm back now, she doesn't need it anymore.

"Because I didn't know when you would get back, and I don't know when you're leaving again." She's crying now and isn't looking at me. That hurt.

"I'm not going anywhere, why do you think I'm leaving?" I hate seeing her upset, I'm never going to leave her.

"You left me once, how do I know you won't do it again-" I go to interrupt but she holds a hand up, stopping me. "No, let me finish." I nod and she continues,

"While I was here, on my own, wondering where you were and if you were hurt, you were hanging around with your new friends, having the time of your life. I see how close you are with them, I know you explained why you didn't stay in contact, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. So don't you dare judge me for thinking you will leave us... leave me again so that you can hang around with your new best friend." She rants and I take a step back, gob smacked. That's really how she feels?

"You really think that little of me?" I ask, fuming. She just nods, looking at the ground.

"Well let me save you the trouble of getting too close to me again, for when I run off without you. Goodbye Brittany." I say before, throwing down her bag and note and turning towards my house. I hear her yell my name but I just start walking faster, I hear her footsteps as she tries to catch up.

"San?!" I can hear the tears in her voice and I start to run, out of the car park and towards the woods, tears streaming down my face. When I'm in deep enough I turn into my wolf form and start running faster and faster until I eventually tire myself out. I reach a small clearing and howl, calling for Cameron. I collapse down on the hard ground, lost in my thoughts.

It feels like forever before Cameron shows up, she doesn't say anything she just lies down with me, putting her head across my neck, her grey fur bouncing off of mine. We sit like that for a while. Eventually she decides to speak up.

"_What happened? Is it Brittany_?" She asks me, her voice is sympathetic but not patronising. I nod my head in response.

"_Did you guys argue_?" She asks.

"_She doesn't trust me, she basically said I left her, as if it was my fault that I disappeared, I didn't ask for this. I'd give it all up in a heartbeat if that's what she wanted_!" I am so annoyed, but not with her, but with this whole situation, why couldn't they just let me see her, or talk to her, this whole situation could have been avoided.

"_So you're idea of trying to make her believe you won't go away again was by running away. You're smarter than that Santana, she doesn't understand, she doesn't know how important it was for you to be away from everyone, and she doesn't know you came back for her_." She replies calmly, I growl, she's right, she's always right.

"_I'm gonna give her some space, I'll apologise on Monday_."

"_Good, come on, lets go home, I need food_." She states, we both stand and she bumps into my side, I fake growl at her and we race back to my house. My backyard leads straight into the forest and the fence marks the end of our race. I win easily and we change back into our human forms panting. Strolling into the shed, we grab some clothes and get changed, we can never be too prepared. Me and Cameron go our separate ways and I end up in my room. I head over to the calendar next to my bed and put a cross through Friday and sigh. I look at the big bold letters towards the end of the month. Only 19 days left until the full moon, I needed to make things right with Brittany, and fast.

Brittany's POV

"Argh!" I yell out, slamming my bedroom door shut and locking it. How does she always make me feel so guilty when I'm supposed to be annoyed with her. She twists everything I say, I didn't mean to sound so spiteful, she knows I'm not good with words. I need a second opinion on this, I pull out my phone and dial the number instinctively. It rings twice before they pick up.

"Go for Sam." I hear over the phone.

"Hey Sam, it's Britt, I really need your help." I didn't realise I was crying up until this point.

"Of course babe what's the problem?" He asks sincerely.

"It's Santana, we had a fight.. I said stuff about her leaving and she thinks I'm blaming her, which I kind of was but I didn't mean it." I sob out to him.

"Just apologise, San adores you she'll let it go, did you tell her about-"  
I cut him off.

"Of course not,it would ruin our friendship!" I yell and he gasps, hurt.

"Sorry Sam, I'll talk to her on Monday, I'm going to get some sleep."  
"Okay night B" he says.

"Night Sam." I hang up on him, falling back onto my bed.

**Short chapter, sorry, I'm literally about to leave to catch my flight (when i wrote this) will be back next week with another update hopefully, sorry this was late. Love you guys. A little contest, the first person to guess my age and star sign gets their name in the fic, to be the mate of any wolf, other than Cam or Santana, ;)) good luck xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Changing Sobriety

**Update! For the ones who guessed 16 you were correct, wow some of you thought I was old! I will take it as a complement ;) I'm also an Aquarius like HeMo. San's wolfs speech will now be in italics with speech marks, and her thoughts (when talking to her wolf or other wolves are in plain italics) wanted to do that last time but I forgot.. Whoops.**

**well done to Amil for being the winning guesser, her name has been added to the story (Cátia)**

**I do not own glee: if I did then three words, unholy trinity threesome... Haha sorry, my convos with my Beta are weird, thanks to Shan for helping me with this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Santana's POV

Monday came along slowly, giving me far too much time to think, all I did on Sunday was think about the various scenarios that could take place today. The most obvious one being her not accepting my apology, another being that I'm so heartfelt that she finds out that I like her and she gets creeped out. What if I get angry? What if I turn and end up hurting her? That's it, I can't talk to her, it's not safe. Not gonna happen, I'll just avoid her. She doesn't have any classes with me and I'll go home for lunch, shouldn't be too hard, right?

Wrong... I've never been so wrong. I managed to avoid her up until lunch, letting myself be late for lessons so I could stay away from my locker when she was at hers, not reading her texts and ignoring her calls, if I heard her voice or even saw that she wanted me to see her I would comply, without an argument. Even from something as simple as a letter, in my locker. Sigh. I pick up the folded paper, the paper that is covered in her scent.

_San,_

_We need to talk, I know you're avoiding me, but if you care for me at all you'll meet me in the choir room at lunch._

_-BX_

'_Go meet her'_ my wolf growls. _No. You know we will just break down, I thought you liked being the dominant one. _

_'She is our mate, this is not about being dominant, her happiness is my priority and therefore it is yours, go meet her.' _

_Arghh, you're so annoying, _

_'I'm you, that means you're annoying as well idiot.' _

_For fuck sake, just shut up and let me talk to her, if you interrupt me I'm gone. _

_'Like you're going to leave her.'_ I decide to ignore her and press forward to the choir room.

When I arrive I see Brittany sitting in the back row of chairs, she's alone and and hasn't noticed my arrival. She's just sitting, playing with the hem of her skirt, I can hear her sniffling and I know she's been crying, my heart breaks, I completely forget why I was avoiding her. I clear my throat and head up through the rows of chairs, sitting with one chair between us. She looks up from her lap and meets my brown eyes with her tear filled blue ones. I go to speak but she puts her hand up, cutting me off.

"No, I called you here so I could talk, so you listen." She commands and I nod.

"You have every right to be mad with me, what I said was wrong and out of line. I was caught up in missing you so I couldn't help but think you would leave me again-" I go to interrupt again but she stops me.

"No let me finish, I know you didn't leave on purpose, you were taken from me, but I saw you with your new friends, I saw how they now know you better than I do and I felt jealous. Because they know this new you, the real you, and I only know the you that's stuck in the past. I don't care that you've changed and you've finally found yourself but I'm just so mad that I couldn't be there to see you change and then when I try to open up and tell you that you do the one thing that I was scared you would do. You left. You may not have gone far or even gone away for long, I mean it's only been a day, but you left me standing in that parking lot alone, you proved me right, you showed me how easy it is for you to leave me..." She starts crying half way through her admission. And I break. I move a seat closer and pull her into a hug.

"I'm so, so sorry. I never meant it like that, I thought you being around me was doing more harm than good, you seemed so happy before you knew I was here, I saw you with Sam when I showed up and you were smiling, a real genuine smile. You haven't done that once since I came back. I thought if I started putting distance between us you wouldn't feel so broken with me here. After I left I felt so guilty, it took everything for me to come running back to you. I decided to give you some space on Sunday and then I was going to come and apologise today. But then I started thinking about what would happen if you didn't forgive me, I think I would just break if that happened, and somehow I ended up avoiding you." I pull out of the hug half way through my speech and finish it holding onto her hands and looking her in the eyes, hoping she sees the sincerity displayed in mine.

"You realise how stupid of an idea that was right?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah, not my finest plan. Can we start over? I ask nervously

"That depends, do you promise to never do that to me again? I don't think I could take it." She asks, and I pull her into my lap and into a tight hug.

"I promise." I state, she hugs me back and I snuggle my face into her neck, taking in her essence. I pull away and look into her eyes that I love so much, smiling.

"Come on, lets get to lunch. Put some meat on them bones." I say pinching her cheek, she giggles and my heart melts.

"Fine come on." She stands up and links our pinkies, I have a smile plastered on my face for the rest of the day.

The rest of the week goes quickly after that, and I spent every available second of it with Brittany, whether it was walking her to classes, glee club or going to her house after school, we hardly spent more than an hour apart, (stupid AP classes.) and now here I am getting ready for Pucks party. Cameron helped me with my make up and hair. Putting on my dress, tights, shoes and jacket I look in the mirror and smirk. I look awesome. My raven hair is hanging down in thick curls, my outfit fits to my body perfectly and my makeup is subtle yet effective. Now I just have to wait for Brittany to pick me up.

Cameron, Dante and Jorge have already left by the time Brittany's car pulls into my drive. I sense her before I see or hear her but wait for her to ring the door bell, don't want to look like stalker, _"too late",_

_shut up_. I open the door and smile at the image in front of me. She's wearing her hair in thick curls, her tight blue dress defining her small curves and her heels making her never ending legs seem even longer.

"You look, beautiful." I state before I can stop myself. She blushes.

"So do you San, you're staying at my house after right?" She asks.

"Yeah, we'll walk, so you can get your drinks on with me." I say in a fake ghetto voice. She laughs at me.

"Sounds like a plan, come on, we're already late."

Pucks house is nicer than I expected, not as big as mine (but not a lot of people have one as big as mine.) but it's still nice. I could hear the music blaring from miles away, even without super hearing I would have been able to hear it from at least 5 blocks away. We pull up outside and head into his house, going into the kitchen to get drinks. Downing our first glass we pour another before going down into the basement to meet the glee kids.

Puck, Finn, Dante and Jorge are playing beer pong, with Rachel watching and they all seem to be swaying slightly, drunk werewolves, what could go wrong? Mike's dancing around the room, Tina's talking to Artie and Sugar, and Sam, Mercedes, Cameron and Rory are sitting around giggling at something Sam said, all clearly wasted. Cameron sees us walking down the stairs and runs to pull me into a hug, sloppily kissing my cheek, I feel Brittany's grip tighten on my arm.

"Girllll, where you beeen?" She slurs and I laugh.

"You know, driving here, we're only 15 minutes late, how are you wasted already?" I chuckle out.

"Don't be a sour puss, we've been doing shots, nothing major." She shrugs and turns, pulling us to sit on the floor in front of a small coffee table. The other club members join us and we form a circle.

"Okay let's play a game, it's a good way to get to know new people, we basically do shots until we can tell what kind of drunk the players are. Then we can play something else." Cameron announces as Kurt and Blaine walk down the stairs.

"I'm a DD so I'm just gonna watch." Kurt announces before sitting on a chair behind Blaine who joins the circle.

"Count me in though." Blaine shouts as Cameron places a large bottle of tequila and enough shot glasses for everyone in the middle of the table.

"To make it more fun I'll ask a question if your answer is yes don't drink if your answer is no, you do a shot." Cameron announces and we all nod enthusiastically, this is gonna be fun.

"Okay first question, I'll make this easy, who here likes Mr Schue and thinks he's a good teacher?" Cameron asks. Me,Cam, Dante and Jorge do a shot each, and Rachel gives me a quizzical look.

"You don't think Mr Schue is a good teacher?" She slurs slightly.

"You have to remember the we're all Hispanic and fluent in Spanish... His Spanish sucks donkey balls." Everyone laughs. Rachel asks the next question.

"Who thinks that after this we should do karaoke? I brought my Barbra Karaoke disk and would love to share it." We all take our shots and she slumps back. I hear Cameron choke on her drink and turn to face her, she's staring up at the stairs wide eyed and Dante is doing the same. Standing halfway up the wooden stairs is one Quinn Fabray and a girl I don't recognise.

"Quinnie!" Brittany squeals, running to hug her fellow Cheerio. I can't help the scowl that ends up plastered on my face, and I feel Cameron tense beside me. Brittany takes her hand and sits her opposite Cameron before taking her seat next to me.

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't been at school, family emergency. I see we've got some new members." She says looking towards Cameron.

"Yeah this is Cameron, Dante and Jorge and you know Santana." Rachel says motioning towards the four of us. Quinn turns her attention away from Cameron and looks at me for the first time.

"Santana? You look... Different." Quinn states, surprise evident in her voice.

"She looks hot." Puck slurs earning a scowl from Dante, but his attention quickly goes to the girl who's standing awkwardly next to Quinn.

"Guys this is my cousin, Cátia, she's moving in with me and my parents and transferring to McKinley." Cátia gives us a small wave before sitting down next to Quinn, her attention turned to Dante. Cameron quickly explains the game to the new members and we continue, Quinn asking the first question.

"Does anyone have a crush on anyone sitting in this circle." We are all reluctant to answer eventually me, Cameron, Brittany, Artie, Dante, Quinn and Cátia are the only ones to not take a shot, well at least I'm not the only one with a crush.

"This is taking far too long, everyone do like five more shots then we will start a new game." Puck announces and no one argues, we all do the shots and the alcohol starts to settle in. I quickly discover everyone's drunk type. Mercedes and Tina are happy drunks which I wasn't expecting they always seem so pissed off. Quinn's an angry girl drunk, and apparently so is her cousin, they seem to be arguing about something in the corner, the boys all seem to be more hyper then before but otherwise unchanged, Sugar and Rachel are needy girl drunks, Cameron's a sleepy drunk and then there's me and Brittany. She's a stripper drunk, which would make me very happy if I weren't this wasted, she's dancing in her bra with Mike and I'm crying in a corner, shit, I'm a weepy girl drunk. Fuck. I don't even know what I'm crying about, but Puck seems to take the opportunity to try and flirt with me.

"Hey girl, want me to make you feel better." He asks, his body pinning mine up against a wall as he strokes his finger up and down my arm. I nod. I really want to stop crying, I want to have fun with Brittany. I see him smirk and he moves his head to my neck.

"I knew you'd come around." He huffs before kissing my neck. My eyes go wide, that is so not what I wanted. I go to push him away but it's already being done for me. There, holding onto Pucks collar, is Brittany, a topless Brittany. So of course my natural reaction is to start crying again. She pulls me into a hug and glares over at Puck.

"Seriously Noah, you're gonna take advantage of a weepy girl drunk, that's low, even for you-" she turns back to me, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "Come on babe, we're gonna play a new game." She says taking my hand and leading me over to the group of anxious drunk teenagers sitting around in a circle.

"Lets play spin the bottle." Quinn grabs the bottle and places in the middle, along with a dice.

"Okay so you spin the bottle to pick who you have to kiss and the dice tells you the level of the kiss, a 1 or 2 is a kiss on the cheek, a 3 or 4 is a peck on the lips and a 5 or 6 is making out" Quinn says excitedly. She's enjoying this far too much. She makes the first spin and gets Finn, rolling the dice she gets a 3 and gives him a quick peck. Finn gets a 1 for Rachel and gives her a lingering kiss on the cheek, which is kinda cute. Then Rachel spins and gets, oh you've got to be kidding me, the bottle stops in front of me, fucking hell. She rolls the dice and gets, a 6... A fucking 6. Everyone but me, Rachel and Brittany starts laughing hysterically.

"Kill me now, that is so not happening." I say, no fucking way.

"I'll give you 50 bucks." Puck states and I look over at him.

"Make it 100 and you've got a deal." He eagerly pulls out the money and Rachel comes and sits on my lap. Well someone's enthusiastic.

"They're aren't a lot of girls I'd go gay for Santana, but you're one of them." She whispers and I burst out laughing. Wait. She's freaking serious. Oh god.

"Yeah you don't make my list hobbit but I'm flattered. Now lets get this over with." Just as I finish the sentence I feel her mouth on mine, she kisses like a man.

"You ain't getting that money unless I see a little tongue." Puck yells and I grown. I add my tongue to the kiss and it lasts another 5 seconds before I push her off me, quickly rinsing my mouth out with vodka, I will never get that taste out of my mouth. She quickly scurries away and I grab the money off Puck, avoiding Brittany's gaze. I spin the bottle and get Mike for a 2, I give him a peck on the cheek and he spins, getting Quinn with a 3, they do a quick awkward peck and Quinn spins, getting Cameron. They look at each other awkwardly and she rolls a 5, well shit.

Quinn crawls over to Cameron and Puck takes out his phone, which I quickly grab and throw across the room. fucking pervert. Quinn wraps her arms around Cameron's neck, pulling her in for a heated kiss. It lasts 12 seconds before they both pull away panting slightly and Quinn sits back down awkwardly. I have to laugh at how flustered they both look. Cameron spins and gets me for a 6, bloody hell, she's like my sister. We both look at each other awkwardly, this is gonna feel like incest.

"Come on guys she's like my sister." I say to them but they won't have it.

"No come on, don't be a party pooper." I'm about to argue when I feel Cameron's lips on mine, the kiss is like ten times better then Rachel's, her lips actually feel really good, we both deepen the kiss and she adds tongue. We pull away after ten seconds and she smiles at me before taking her place again. It was actually a really nice kiss, apart from the cat calls from the boys around the room. I spin the bottle again and it lands on the person I've been wanting it to land on all night, I look over and see Brittany looking at me with a gleam in her eyes. I quickly roll the dice and I get a 2... A mother F-ing 2. Why couldn't I have got that for Berry, like seriously. I look over at Cameron and don't miss the smirk she has on her face. I lean over and give Brittany a lingering kiss on the cheek before sitting back down.

The rest of the game is pretty boring, everyone getting pecks and cheek kisses, the only make out being Finn and Rachel and the funniest being the peck Finn had to give Puck. We moved on to playing truth or dare, nothing special happened during that except the fact that I became completely sober, just as the rest of my pack did, because of our wolf metabolism we burn it off quicker apparently. Me being sober only made me more disgusted by Rachel's admission during truth or dare. Quinn decided to ask her if Finn is the best kisser she's ever kissed, she answers with no and winks at me... she actually winks at me, I've never felt so violated.

The party gets pretty heated as everyone gets more and more out of it. Except for me of course, I can't stand all that crying. I'm standing talking to a sober Cameron about the song I'm thinking of singing for glee club when I feel a head rest on my shoulder and arms wrap around me from behind.

"Sannn?" Brittany drags out. "Come dance with me please." I turn to object and see her pouting. Oh god. The pout.

"Okay Britt-Britt, one dance." She beams at me and takes my hand pulling me towards the stairs to get to the dance floor, I hear a faint whipping sound in the back ground but choose to ignore it.

We finally reach the dance floor and she quickly closes the distance between us. Wrapping her right arm around my neck and trailing her left arm up and down my side as she grinds on my front, her eyes never leaving mine. I gulp. . . I am so glad I'm sober right now. Yeah, but just cos im sober doesn't mean she is,she's only acting like this because she's drunk, but really, I don't give a shit.

She turns so her ass is pressed against my front, she grabs my hands and places them on her waist as she continues to roll her body into mine. We fit together so perfectly. I move and start to match her rhythm and she turns to face me again. She leans her face into the crook of my neck and I feel her smirk against my heated skin.

"I bet Cameron doesn't fit against you like I do." She husks into my ear. It's like she read my mind. My knees go weak and she leans in and kisses my jaw.

"Lets go,I wanna get my cuddle on." She states before she leaves me standing in the middle of the crowd, sexually frustrated.I stand there for two seconds before heading after her. She says goodbye to everyone downstairs and I do the same before wrapping her arm around my shoulders and holding her at her waist.

I'm glad the party's over. Walking with Brittany hanging off me we're headed back to her house, but something feels off, I feel like I'm being watched. I turn and see a shrouded figure standing on the other side of the street, watching us.

"What's the matter San?" Brittany asks, and I look at her quickly, I stroke her cheek.

"Nothing B." I say and turn to find the figure has disappeared. I take Brittany home in silence. all I can think about is how I need to warn my pack...

**Dun dun dun! Okay bit more of a light hearted chapter :) hope you liked it. Short chapter again... Sorry but I need to build up to the longer ones**.** Might make up for it by getting Brittana together in one of the next two chapters ;) I'll try to update by Sunday then weekly from then on.**


	7. Chapter 7: Changing Numbers Part 1

**Supernatural chapter woo... More actual plot Hahaha.**

**Thanks to my beta Shan :))**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 part 1**

I wake up to an annoying buzzing and a softly snoring blonde in my arms. Aww cute, I smile and resist the urge to kiss the back of her head, struggling out of her embrace slowly, I answer my phone grumpily.

_"You better have a great excuse for interrupting my Brittany time!" I whisper-yell down the phone._ Cameron laughs down the other end.

_"Good morning to you too Sanny-kinz, how's the whip marks?" _She asks laughing.

_"I don't know Cam, how's Quinn, never met a gay person my ass, have you looked in the mirror."_ I retort and she gasps, making me laugh.

_"I'm not gay, it was a dare, and anyway that's none of your business I just called to tell you that the pack's all here, we're going hunting at 12 and camping out so the others can scout the area."_ She changes the subject quickly I notice.

_"Okay whatever you say, but awesome, I'll just get changed and I'll meet you in an hour."_ I state.

_"See ya San."_

_"Bye Cam, this isn't over though, we need to talk."_

_"Fine."_ She mumbles and I laugh hanging up.

I feel Brittany fidget beside me and look down to see her opening her bright blue eyes. She smiles when she sees me looking down at her and yawns before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Who was that on the phone?" She asks, sitting up and leaning back on the headboard. I sit back and cross my legs facing her.

"Just Cameron, she was telling me about a hu- erm camping trip she's arranged, cos some of my other family members have come down to spend some time with us." I say, cringing at my slip up.

"Since when did you go camping?" She asks disbelievingly.

"I like camping, my friends back in Alaska took me out all the time." I say trying to cover for myself.

"Wait Alaska, when were you in- wait was that where you were taken?" She asks me. Shit. I wasn't supposed to tell her that.

"Erm yeah, loads of woodlands there, so that's why we went all the time." She gives me a look I can't decipher and nods, thank god.

"Makes sense, what time are you leaving?" She asks, staring across the room.

"As soon as I get dressed, sorry Britt. You know I'd much rather be spending time with you." I say, squeezing her hand trying to get her to look at me, and she does.

"It's okay San, family comes first, I understand." She says as she stands up from the bed.

"Britt wait, you know that's not-" I start but she cuts me off.

"You should get ready, don't want to keep Cameron waiting." She states before leaving the room. What just happened? What's Cameron got to do with this?

_"Are you seriously that blind?"_

_What? I don't get it._

_"You're such an idiot."_

_We're the same person, doesn't that make you an idiot too._ I mimic the argument she used against me.

_"Ah touché satan, touché. But you're still an idiot."_

_Whatever_.

I block off my link to her with all my might, awarding myself with a killer headache, but hey I've had worse. I change into a burgundy jumper, black skinny jeans and black Nike blazers before washing my face and brushing my teeth and hair. I apply some mascara and lipgloss before collecting my things and heading down to the kitchen. Brittany is sitting at the island eating a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, I could smell them from upstairs. I sit down opposite her and she continues to stare out the window. I'm about to say something when Brittany's mom walks into the room.

"'Morning Mrs Pierce." I say cheerily and she smiles.

"Do we have to have this conversation every time Santana?" She asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry, good morning Susan." She smiles at me again.

"Good morning Santana, pancakes?" I nod enthusiastically and she laughs shaking her head and turning to start on my pancakes. I look back to Brittany, who's still staring off into the distance, a serious yet confused look on her face.

"What's the matter B?" I ask and she continues to look outside.

"I swear I just saw..." She starts and leans further forward, squinting.

"Saw what Britt?" I ask, leaning over the island to get a view of her backyard.

"A wolf." She says and I tense.

"A wolf?" I say in a high pitched screech.

"Don't worry Santana, there aren't any wolves in Ohio, it was probably a big dog." Her mother assures, and I lean back so I'm on my seat again, and Brittany finally turns to look at me, she's smirking.

"I didn't know you were scared of wolves San." She giggles and I cross my arms scowling.

"I'm not." I tell her and she giggles more.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone is afraid of something. And your fear just happens to be cute and fluffy." She says grinning.

"Cute and fluffy? They are really dangerous Britt." I say.

"They are still one of my favourite animals though."

"I thought you didn't pick favorites?"

"I've made a few exceptions" she says cryptically before turning back to her food and ending our conversation. Weird.

I hate the fact that I had to leave Brittany but I have to attend all pack meetings, one of the responsibilities of being an alpha and that responsibility has lead me to where I am now. Running through the forest in my wolf form. Apparently I won't bond fully with my wolf until I've 'bonded' with my mate, what ever that means, and so therefore we are two separate entities. Meaning she's getting pissed off with being called Santana and wants her own name... I settled for Snix. She didn't argue and my pack all know where they stand when I'm in her form.

"_Snix, where you at_?" I hear Cameron throw her thoughts through the forest and to me.

_Nearly there, calm down._

Just as I send my thought I break through a gap in the woodlands and see my pack members waiting for me in a clearing. I slow my pace and walk towards them with my head held high. They all turn to face me, 9 wolves of varied shades of grey and brown. None close to being black and none light enough to be white, I nearly smirk at that fact. I walk into the middle of the group and note the sheer size difference between me and them, Richie is closest to me in size, but I still tower over him. He tries to hold his ground as I approach him, staring into his eyes, but eventually he cowers lowering his head and I smirk.

I turn and we arrange ourselves so Cameron is at my right with Dante and Jorge next to her. We are facing the other wolves who are in a U formation in-front of us.

_"So should we talk about the giant elephant in the room?"_ Mona asks.

_"Yeah, how's things going with your mate, is he hot, everything you ever dreamed of_?" Frankie teases and I laugh.

_My mate's perfect and I'm working on our relationship, but haven't made a move yet. But don't worry I will._

_"I'm making sure she does."_ Cameron cuts in.

_"As much as I'm fascinated by your love life girly, can we please move on? I need to rip something's head off_." Richie says sarcastically and I scoff.

_"At least I have a love life pretty boy, I heard the girl you liked fucked off when she found out about your little secret_." I snap back.

_"I didn't tell her about being a wolf, I'm not that stupid_." He retorts.

"_Oh not that one, I meant about your problems down below but I thought you knew that_." I hear Cameron suppress a laugh and Richie growls.

_"How did you know I couldn't_-" I burst out laughing before he could finish.

_"Oh my god, I was just having you on, but I know now."_ I start laughing again and everyone else joins me, except for Richie and Carlos stops when Richie growls at him.

"_Everyone has secrets Santana, take Cameron for example, I take it she hasn't told you about the fact that she's in love with you now has she_?" We all stop laughing suddenly and I look up into his eyes.

_I'm pretty sure that's not true, and even if it is,it has nothing to do with this and is none of your business, now lets get going before the deer run off. Everyone get in your usual hunting parties and get back here by night fall._ Everyone moves on without a word, leaving me with Cameron and Mona, my hunting group.

_"I'll give you two a minute_." Mona announces before leaving me alone with Cameron.

I look over to Cameron who's staring down at the floor. I shut off our link with the rest of the pack so we can talk in private.

_Cam_?

She ignores me.

_Cam. Look at me. Is it true?_

She continues to look down at the ground but this time she nods her head. My eyes widen in shock.

_Why didn't you say anything_?

She looks up at me defeated.

_"Because you have a soul mate, I never would have stood a chance, and it doesn't matter now, I'm gonna let myself fall for someone else and get over the little crush I hav- had on you."_ She states and I approach her turning into my human form and hugging her wolf tight.

_"I still wish you'd have told me._" I say, kissing her head lightly, before turning again.

_Come on, lets get hunting_.

She nods her head and we run off to find Mona.

We are running through the forest at full speed, barely making a sound. I'm picking up millions of different scents but I'm honed in on one in particular, a large buck, 600m away and unaware of any threat. I send Cameron and Mona around the sides so they can block it from escaping before flying through the trees towards it. Its head flies up in the air as I approach but it's too late, it runs to the left only to be blocked by Mona, it quickly turns and runs the other away but I quickly catch it by the neck, snapping the bone. Cameron and Mona are both panting by now and we head back to the clearing with our prize.

Some of the other wolves have returned with their own game and we are just waiting for Jorge and Dante, when they return they seem frazzled.

_Jorge, Dante, what's wrong_? I ask my brothers.

_"We picked up some weird scents while hunting, we decided to ignore it at first but it just got stronger, it's then that we worked out what it was."_ He tells us.

_"They were wolf scents, at least five different ones. We aren't in another packs territory are we_?" He continues and I shake my head.

_No my parents chose this place because it belongs to our pack, whoever these wolves are they are trespassing and must be punished_.

"_Wait punished? Come on Snix don't you think that's a bit much?_" Jorge tries to reason with me.

_It's disrespectful, they are challenging our packs authority by being in our territory without our permission and therefore they are challenging me, I don't take disrespect lightly_. I state before howling a warning, all my pack members join me and stop when I do. We hear howling in the distance and I growl, rushing towards the sound. Ignoring the protests from my pack mates.

I'm a lot faster than them and arrive at my destination before they do. I recognise this house, I head further inward and realize whose backyard I'm standing in. On the deck sits a bubbly blonde reading a cheerleading magazine. Brittany. I walk towards her in a trance.

_Mine._

She spots me and fear crosses her face and she stands up backing away from me. I walk across the deck as she cowers from me, her back landing flat against the wall, her eyes are pinched shut and she's sobbing quietly, mumbling to herself.

"Please don't hurt me." She sobs out, over and over again as I approach her.

_Mine_.

I'm in front of her now, looking up at her perfect face. Her hands are trembling and I lick one of them lovingly. She opens her eyes and brown meets blue. I take a step back and she reaches her hand out, I move my nose up and take her scent in. I lick her palm and she giggles, leaning down so we are face to face, I carefully lick the tears that spilled over her cheeks and she sighs contently, she begins giggling again and strokes my head. Her giggles are cut off when I hear a loud growl from close behind us.

**End of part 1**

**I know this was short... And late sorry. But part 2 will be up tomorrow or the next day. And then I will update again on Sunday, hopefully but no promises I'm gonna be camping this weekend so I might not get it done. Also I'm not getting Brittana together for another 2 or 3 chapters sorry bye... *runs away***


	8. Chapter 7: Changing Numbers Part 2

**New update, enjoy sorry for the length :( **

Santana's POV (Snix)

I turn around quickly facing the source of the sound. Three large wolves are standing at the deck stairs, snarling and snapping at me, I growl back menacingly at them and nudge Brittany towards the door with my nose. I keep my body blocking hers. She hesitantly makes her way inside and locks the door, watching me from the window.

_You're trespassing here, leave now_!

The wolf in the middle laughs.

"_Or we could just kill you, then I'll take over that stupid little pack of yours and fuck your mate until she bleeds."_

I growl and lunge at him. No one talks about my mate like that. I sink my teeth into his neck and we go tumbling to the floor, he uses his back leg to scratch into my side and I'm barged off of him. I feel a sharp pain in my side as I'm thrown into a tree, I let out a small whimper and I fall down to the floor.

I pull myself to my feet and get clawed across the chest and face, before I'm bitten on the paw, I hear the bone crack and whimper out again. I'm lifted up by the scruff of my neck and thrown again, skidding across the dirt. I look up to the house through blurred eyes and see Brittany crying hysterically, I take a blow to the head and my world goes black.

Brittany's POV

I let out a small cry as I see the black wolf collapse to the ground, the dark grey one lunges for my wolfs neck but is suddenly thrown to the ground. Four more wolves come pelting out of the forest and the others run off. A small sandy grey wolf approaches my wolfs limp body and nudges it with its muzzle before grabbing its lifeless body gently by the scruff of its neck and dragging it into the woodlands. The three remaining wolves howl before running into the woods after them.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and turn away from the window, I hope the wolf is okay. I run up the stairs and throw myself on my bed, this is the strangest day ever, first Santana blows me off, which she never does, not even when we were little would she just leave me. I can't help but think she's hiding something from me, something happened to her in Alaska and I want to know what it is. I know I'm not the brightest bulb but I'm smart when it comes to Santana, and she is definitely hiding something,but what? I pick up my phone and dial the familiar number it rings twice before he picks up.

"_Hey B, wassup_?" Sam greets.

_"Hey Sam, okay I'm gonna tell you something, and you're gonna think I'm crazy but just hear me out please."_ I say to him.

_"Brittany, have you met me? Nothing you say will make me think you're crazy."_ He laughs on the other end of the line.

"_Okay so I'll start from the beginning_" I say and take a deep breathe before launching into the story . "_I planned to spend my day with Santana but she cancelled because her family is here which is fine, but she said she's going camping which is weird cos she hates staying out at night and camping, but she said she loves it now and it's because of when she was away that's makes me think that she's hiding something from me,but I let it go cos she will tell me when she's ready_"

I sigh out frustratedly and continue telling Sam what happened next. "_When she was about to leave I saw something in the woods which I thought was a wolf, which is weird right because there aren't any wolves in Lima, so I just let it go but it sort of stuck with me today and,then I was out on the porch tonight doing some star gazing and playing on my phone, when suddenly this giant, almost bear sized wolf appeared in front of me. So I get like, ** scared and back up against the wall"_

I say gesturing wildly although Sam can't see me over the phone. "_I closed my eyes and just hoped it would leave me alone, but then it licked me. It freaking licked me and I opened my eyes and looked into its big brown ones, I swear it had the most beautiful and eyes I've ever seen, well second to Santana's but that's irrelevant" _I mumble.

"_So, I stroked it and I hear another growl, and see three more wolves come out of nowhere, I thought I was gonna get killed. But then my wolf growled back at them and moved me inside. It attacked one of the wolves and they all attacked and hurt my wolf and I think it's dead and now I feel guilty and I'm worried sick about Santana cos she's in the woods with them and I don't know what to do!"_ I pant out breathless at the end of my rant as hot tears run down my cheeks.

_"Woah."_ Is all Sam says, seemingly trying to process the large amount of Information I gave him.

"_You think I'm crazy don't you_?" I ask warily.

"_No Britt, I don't. You just gave me a lot of information I need a minute... So to cut it short, you think Santana is hiding something from you, because she's changed so much since being away, then you saw a wolf this morning, which is weird cos, like you said, there aren't any wolves in Lima. Then you saw four more wolves tonight-"_

_"Actually there were eight of them, four more showed up and dragged my wolf away._" I correct.

"_Okay, eight more wolves, one of which was really nice to you, protected you and is now possibly dead_." He finishes.

"_Yeah, pretty much_." I nod to myself, since he can't see me.

"_Woah_." He says again

_"I know right_."

_"Something weird is definitely going on, maybe they were werewolves and Santana and her family are hunters and tonight they went out to to hunt them!_" He says excitedly.

_"I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as werewolves Sam_."

_"Can't blame a guy for trying_." He says and I can't help but laugh at him.

"_Thanks for cheering me up Sam_." I say to him.

"_You're welcome Britt, want me to do some research about these wolves for you?"_ He asks.

_"Yeah that'd be awesome, talk to ya in school."_

_"See ya Britt."_

_"Bye Sam_." I say before hanging up and heading over to my desk and opening my laptop. I open up Google and type in the word 'werewolf' what can I say, Sam's made me curious. I spend the next 2 hours finding out everything my mind can store about the amazing supernatural creatures.

Santana's POV

_It starts with a large green field. It's not spectacular or overly beautiful, it's absolutely average. It has no beginning and no end, but everything revolves around it's centre. Two small pups play around in the middle, golden and silver fur mashing together perfectly as they roll around in the soft grass, scratching and biting, moving in sync, perfectly balanced. Years pass and night falls, the pups are separated, humanity has flourished. The silver pup keeps himself hidden, resenting the fleshy two legged mortals that tower above him. He is proud and strong and refuses to walk among them in their form. Unlike his brother. The golden wolf embraced his new neighbours, walking with them, sharing knowledge and experience with them. He eventually finds love in the form of a dark haired beauty, he finds his human soul mate and plans to claim her as his own. The silver wolf watches from a distance, full of resentment and anger. His brother has found something he may never have, he would never allow himself to mate with a human, they are below him and below his brother too. Before the golden wolf can fully claim his mate the blood moon makes its first appearance and she is taken. He searches throughout the night to find his love and when he does he sees her soul being consumed in a flash of silver and red. He snarls and pounces, overcome with a new found strength. A strange presence is watching over him, he gets chosen. For what? It's unclear. But I know it's not over yet_.

I wake up with a start, my body aching from my injuries. I'm alone. It's dark. But things have never been so clear. I need to talk to my abuela.

**heyy guys, sorry this was late... And short... Whoops**

**I wanted to reply to some reviews,**

**To the guest who asked if I was using any specific wolf lore, no I am not, my beta has been research for me and tells me the types of info I should put in to help improve the story, but other than that no.**

**To Anon, no lie your review made my day :) so I thought I'd give you a little shout out here :)**

**can you guys help me get to 100 favs, 200 follows and 100 reviews by chapter 10? That would be amazing**


End file.
